An Avatar Korra Story Book 1: Air
by raven716
Summary: A squeal to Toph's Older, Kaishi Bei Fong is the cousin of Lin Bei Fong as well the adopted daughter of Tenzin. She was use to peace of her life. Until Korra came, now thrown into adventures of the Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Kashi Bei fong

Age:16

Height:5'3

Appearance: Kashi always dressed in kimono like outfits with high ankle flat boots or just flats, she light brown hair which is cut into a pixie hairstyle, with bangs over her forehead and long bangs on the side. She inherited her great-grandmother's piercing red-goldish eyes.

Personality:Sensitive, Reluctant, Timid, Quiet, Shy, Creative, Polite, Sweet, Helpful, Gentle, Kind, Responsible, Mellow and Cheerful

Family:Lin Beifong(Cousin/First Caretaker), Tezin(caretaker), Pema(caretaker),Jinora(adopted little sister), Ikki(adopted little sister), and Meelo(adopted little brother)

Afflilation: Tezin's family

Place of Living: Air Temple Island

Bender:?

Skill(s): House work, first-aid, and Air Bending Movements

Talent(s): Dancing, Fashion, and Singing

Like(s): Music, Designing clothes, Cleaning, Humming, Helping out her mother/Pema, Nature, Reading, and Practicing Air Bending Movements

Dislikes: Loud noises, scary things, disobeying orders, dirty places, mean people and leaving the island

History: Kashi is a relative of Lin, she is her younger cousin. Kashi lost her family as a baby, and was given to Lin to live with in city. Things where fine, till something happen with Kashi. Like a distant relative who was cursed an usual type of bending, so was that if she stayed in the city things would not be good for her. Lin up and gave her to Tezin, the last child of the late Avatar Aang. To live on Air Bending Island. Feeling it was better for her there.

There Kashi stayed for the remaining years, growing with the teachings of air bending. Even though she was not. Tezin kept a close watch on her, and would report back to Lin about her progress. Which was she had not displayed any of her cruse like bending. Asking if she wanted her back, Lin told him no. Kashi had to stay with him.

Kashi grew up beliving that Tezin and his wife as well their children where her own family. Tezin felt the sameway. He knows about her back history and why she has this crused bending.

Relationships:

Lin: Kashi tries her best to please her Kashi is hurt inside with the fact that Lin doesn't really visit her. She feels that she had done something wrong. But Lin has her reasons to why she is this way to Kashi.

Tezin:He takes great care of her and cares for her like his own children.

Pema: She knows about Kashi's cruse bending, but is happy that she does not know about it. Happy she has one normal child. She and Kashi are very close, Kashi looks up to her adopted mother greatly. Helping her out as much as she can. Pema loves Kashi just like all her children.

Jinora: Both girls enjoy eachothers company. They have their own reading time where they talk about books and history events. Jinora loves her older sister, but knows nothing about her past.

Ikki:She loves to try and help Kashi, she knows nothing about her history. Ikki always want Kashi to something silly with her, she ask her many questions.

Meelko: He is a handful, but Kashi loves him. She always seems to have a snack handy for him. Her singing can easily put him to sleep. She is the most over bearing with him. To which he does not like, but secretly does.

Korra: Has not meet her yet.

Katara: Kashi has meet only a few times. She loves Katara and looks up to her like Pema. Katara loves Kashi, and knows more about her then her son and Lin. She also played a part in her history.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew slightly, you push your bangs back as you take down dry clothes on the line. Folding them nicely, laying them flat in your laundry basket, you go to the next one doing the samething. Just as you place it down, and proceed to another piece of clothing.

"Kashi!"Ikki's voice booms, as she comes running through the nicely clean clothes. Causing a few of them to fall on the ground, her brother was just behind her.

Sheets of clothing fall on you, until they cover you completely. Ikki hurries and pulls them off you, laughing when she finds you. You just give her a simple smile, though inside complete upset at the fact your two younger siblings ruined you nicely cleaned laundry.

Picking them up in a ball"Yes"you ask them.

"We're back from out trip visit Gran-Gran"Ikki tells you.

"How is was it?"you asked her"Meelo, please don't do that."He was wrestling with the clothes.

You turn back to Ikki"It was fun, you should have gone. Gran-Gran sends her love. It's so cold there. I got to build a snowman. We saw Korra again. Why is it so cold down there? I don't know how they live there. Hey were you doing launrdy?"her motor mouth went on.

"Glad you had fun, you know why couldn't go. I had things to do here. With mom gone who was going to do the chores? I'm glad you saw the Avatar. Is she here?"you asked her.

"Nope, she isn't dad said he wouldn't be able to train her in airbending. Sad really, I wish he would. Hey did you make anything good?"

"Meelo!"you scold your little brother, he was tangled up in the bedsheets. You go over to him, getting down on your knees, as you start to unwrap him"Look at you, getting all tangled. You shouldn't do something like that, you could get hurt."

"Stop it! Kashi!"Meelo tries to get out your grasp, as you help him out. He was such an energtic boy, trying to have his own indepence mainly from you. You finally get him untangled. Wasting no time, using his air bending to blow you in the face. Causing you just smile at him. He turns his back to you.

You quickly grab him, pinning down his arms. He never liked when you did, as he kicks his plant a kiss on him"Glad your ok Meelo."

He fights himself free, blowing away from you"Yuck"he wipes your kiss off his cheek.

You softly chuckle to yourself, turning back to look at the laundry, still a bit upset that the rest of it now became dirty thanks to these two. Though at least you had a basket full of clean ones. Picking it up, you leave the area with Ikki and Meelo right behind you as they carry the dirty laundry.

Making your way to temples, you enter the one that belonged to your family. You spot your parents. Placing the basket down you run over to them.

"Father, Mother"you hug them both, they return it"I missed you, both."

They smile down at you"Seems you did the laundry"Pema smiles at you.

Ikki and Meelo fall over from the load they carried"Well, most of it."you smirk at her, you place your hand on the her belly."What did Gran-Gran say about the baby."

Pema sighs rubbing her temples"Another airbender"she tells you. Your eyes sadden for a second but perky back up.

"Why don't you rest mother, I'll bring you some tea."you tell her.

She smiles at you, patting your hand"Thank you Kashi."

You smile at her, Jinora comes over to you"Kashi, can we still have are our reading time?"

Turning you look down at her"Sure, let me just get mother's tea done."

"Then it's training, reading can wait Jinora."Tezin tells you both.

"Yes father."you agree with him"Jinora come help me with the tea."

"I wanna helped, I wanna help too"Ikki waves her hands in the air.

"I know you do, but just me and Jinora"you hurry up and push her as you both leave the others quickly. When you felt you where far enough, stopping you exhale wiping your brow. You where not being mean but, with Ikki in the kitchen with you.

Last time, your father was blew his top badly. You and Ikki never did so many air bending circles in your life. Making it to the kitchen you put on some water, while Jinora gets the tea ready, you put on some snacks on the tray.

Looking out the window, you see your father and your siblings who where using airbending on eachother. Your eyes drop, even though you train in the art of airbending, you could not bend the element at all, trying hard as you could, nothing ever seem to come from it. Pouring the tea Jinora picked out into the teapot, adding the hot water, and putting the lid on it.

Jinora heard it, she turns and looks at you. She's seen those eyes before. The same ones you had when she was younger, after Jinora did bending the first time. Isolation. Jinora could always tell you felt isolated from her and her younger siblings. Being the only child of air bending master, that could not do the art. And after hearing that the new baby would be an airbender, did not seem to make you happy.

That was why you spent most of your time with Pema, and with house work. Always finding other skills to improve on. She never fully understood why you still did the trainings with her, Ikki and Meelo. If you never could bend.

She comes over with the tray, you look down at her with a smile"I've got this, why don't you go and get started with the training."She looks at you, but leaves.

Placing the teapot on the tray, along with the cups. Leaving the kitchen, to find your mother back home cleaning a bit. Stepping in the room, she turns and see coming over with the tea, you set it down for her.

"Thank you Kashi."she picks up pot and pours herself some. Taking a sip."That hit the spot."

"Glad you like it. It's my special blend."

"Your special blends are the best."

"Thank you mother. I'm off now, have to going do some training now."you tell her.

She stops the cup to her lips, looking at you with sorrowful eyes."...Kashi, you know yo-"

"I've got to go. You know how dad is if I'm late"you tell her leaving.

Pema watches you, looking at her reflection in the tea. It's been the same since you were little. After you had gotten dropped off here to live with her and Tezin. Doing the training, that was ment for her three children that could airbend. Though you had the movements down, you never had the ability to use it.

Yet you still went, it hurt her deeply inside. She remember asking her husband to not allow you continue with the training, he was going to. But changed his mind. Which upset her, her never did tell her his reason why.

She takes a sip of your tea, as smiles softly at herself. You hurry up and make your way outside, over to the training area. To just find your three younger siblings, but no sign of your father.

"Where is father?"you asked them.

"He went to the city"Jinora tells you, just as you where about ask why. Ikki fills you in.

"Korra came, and she got arrested. So dad had to go and get her out."she tells you jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"No training."Meelo yells, then speeds off.

The avatar was here in the city? Seeing there was not going to be any airbending practice, much to your disappointment.

"Can we read now?"Jinora asked you.

"Oh, yeah sure."you agree with her, as you follow her to the library.

Picking out a book to read, you both make yourself comfortable. As you start to read, it was always quiet when you both read togather. The only place that Ikki and Meelo really didn't seem to come into. Time went by, as afternoon turned into night. Getting through a second book, you place it down. When someone comes in, it was Pema.

"Found you, Kashi. Can you help me with dinner?"she ask you.

You nod you head"Going to have to cut it short."you tell Jinora, getting up and follow your mother.

In the kitchen you where making the stew, while you mother did meats. You added some spices and few other things.

"Smells really good over there."she complements you.

"Thank you, just adding my own touch"you tell her bashfully.

Pema walks over to you, looking down in the pot"Mmmm...you might surpass me yet."

You laugh slightly at your mother's sense of humor. Leaving the stew along, you go and start on the salad, then next to the bread. Which was also your own handy work. The whole place was smelling really good. Soon everything was done, with the help of others the food got taken to the dinning hall. Making dinner for so many people was a great job. Lucky for you, you had been use to it since childhood.

You set the table with the help of your mother, everything looked so nice and orderly. Just as you placed the last piece on the table. The doors burst open.

"Kashi!"Ikki yells on the top of her lungs, as she clungs onto you almost knocking you over."Look who's here!"using her pointer finger she points to the doors.

You look, as you eyes grow wide you drop the extra dish in your hands. As it breaks on the floor. Ikki looks down at it. There standing at the enternce to the dinning room, was the new avatar. Korra. With Meelo hanging on her.

Korra was looking down at the now broken dish, then at comes over to you, as you closes your mouth.

Korra walks over to you, she stood over you. You quickly bow in respect to her only to hit your head on hears when she did the same to you.

She just chuckles at this, then looks at you. You on the other hand felt so embarrassed at what just happen, that you just ran out the room.

"H-Hey"Korra calls after you."Is she alright?"

Tezin comes over to her, he looks the way you ran out."Kashi..."

"She just got embarrassed."Ikki tells her, with a giggle.

You made it outside the dinning hall, catching your breath. You just bumped heads with the avatar. How could you be clumsy. And you ran out on top of it."She must think I am so disrespectful. Good going Kashi. The others will think I have no respect for anyone..."you ruffle your own hair"..."looking up at the night sky.

"Hey, Kashi right?"Korra's voice, startled you.

Making you turn around to find her standing there with two bowls of food. She gives you a smirk, coming over to you, handing you a bowl.

"I am so sorry Avatar Korra"you tell her looking away blushing.

She arches an eyebrow at you, then just smiles"Please, just call me Korra. Here take it please"she holds out your bowl.

You take the bowl, she then sits down and starts to eat"Wow this stuff is good. Did you make this?"she looks up at you.

You look away shyly nodding your head"Y-yes"you say.

"Wow, you've got some talent."she eats more"I'm soo happy to be in the city. I can't wait really to get started on airbending. And to look around the city."she tells you, you look down at her. Her eyes where full of excitement, as she looks over Yue Bay at the City."I've only been in it for just a few seconds. And I got say. I really can't wait for more."she smiles up at you.

You look at her smile, then calmly smile back at her. As you sit down next to her, and start to eat. From afar, Pema was watching you both with warm eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiping your brow from the sun rays, with your sleeves rolled up as you wash Oogi. While he was eating. He grunts. Looking at him, you just smile.

"Sorry Oogi."you tell him with a kind smile"But you need your bath, it's been sometime since you had one. Plus I promised Father that I would clean you today. Even if I am missing my air bending practice."mumbling the last part

Sighing to yourself, you really wanted to join the others this morning. Not just for airbending practice, because it was Korra's first day doing it. It got you excited just thinking on how the Avatar would do in air bending. She had to be pro naturally, she was avatar anyway.

Going behind Oogi using his tail to climb to the top of him, using the brush to give him a good scrub on the top, he grunts again. But you pay him no mind at all, wiping your brow again. You kept going on with your work.

This work would be so much easier if you could water bend. But you couldn't, so you had to stick with you had. Finishing the top with him, after getting behind his ears. Which tickled, causing him to scrumming. His movement, caused you loss balance.

"Oogi!"you scream, as you slip and slide down off his head. Landing right infront of him, he snorts at you. Blowing your hair back. You just look at him, as you get up."That's not going to stop me. Your still getting a bath."

Picking up your wash brush you went back to cleaning him. He slams his tail down, airbending at you, a huge gust of air at you. He looks at you, you look back at him. A staring contest was happening with the two of you.

Gripping the brush tightly, his eyes narrow at you. Korra rubs the back of her neck, she was coming from her first day of air bending training. Not fully pay attention, until you flew right into her. Knocking her over.

The bucket on your head"Oogi..."you shake your head, then turn to see who it was you got blown into by Oogi. It was Korra, you turn red. As you bow to her deeply."Avatar Korra, please forgive me. I-I did not mean to."

Korra looks at you, waiting for you come back up. You do"It's fine, I thought I told you to call me Korra."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."you tell her, blushing looking away.

She smiles at you"It's fine, anyway. How did you get blow over here?"

You look at her, then back at Oogi"I was just giving Oogi a bath. Cleaning him for my Father."you both stand up, you dust yourself off"How was training?"

With that question she slumps down"I don't get airbending at all. It's so hard."

This surprised you"Air bending isn't hard. Here let me give you an example. Oogi doesn't like it when I gve him a bath."picking up the wash brush, you make your way back over to him. She follows you, fill up two buckets with water. Walking over to him, he looks at you. Korra saw the look.

"Umm, are you sure?"she looks at you.

"..."you place the brush down, as you hold onto the buckets. You then sprint off, Oogi roars a bit. His head down, as if he was about to charge, you jump on his head and quickly dump the water on him. As you slide down his tail. Landing just fine on the otherside.

Oogi just growls as he moves away, Korra comes over laughing. Clapping her hands"That was cool."

"Oh, umm thank you. Did you understand?"you ask looks at you"With air bending, if there is something your way, you find another way around it. Just go round and round."

She smirks at you little joke, which you giggle at"So you must be a pro at it. Can you teach me then?"

With that question, your eyes drop. As you quickly gather up the cleaning supplies quickly. She saw this.

"Kashi, did I say something wrong?"she asked you remorsefully.

You turn around to her with a smile on your face"No, its quiet alright."

She looks at you still a remorseful look on her face."Look if I said something, I didn't mean it."

Gripping the two empty buckets in your hand, looking down"...I can't airbend."you confess to her, this shocked her a bit. Looking back up at her, it showed on her face. Which hurt you."You know never mind."With that you quickly leave her, before she could say anything.

Korra watches you run away. She felt bad inside, Tezin comes from behind her. Looking at the way you went, Korra felt his presence. She looks up at him. But he just looked in the way you ran."I didn't mean it."

"..."Tezin sighs"..."

Korra looks the way you ran again. You make it to the shed, where the cleaning supplies where stored. You stop running as you rest your back on the wall of the shed. Placing the buckets down, by your feet. You grab hold of yourself, siding down burying your face in your knees.

Later that evening, you helped your mother like always make dinner for everyone. Now with the Order of the White Lotus staying here to keep an eye on Korra, you had to make a bit more then normal. You make your way over to their quarters. Where they where listing to the radio about Pro-Bending.

You enter, they did not notice you, since they where o engulfed in what was happening on the radio you place their tray down. Just as radio announcer was his climax. It was cut off, you turn and find your father there. He had pulled the cord.

He didn't look happy at all"Korra come down here please."

In just a second she comes down, from sitting on the roof. The White Lotus Sentries turn around surprised to find Tezin standing there.

"You shut it off at the best part"she complains to him, walking over. You stood in the middle.

"I thought I made myself clear, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."Tezin

"But it's their radio, and technically you said I couldn't watch a match."Korra justify herself."You didn't say anything about listening to one."

"You...you know what I meant"Tezin" Shou-Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"with that he wishes you good night then leaves blowing some wind behind him at Korra.

She watches him"Your dad...is a to uptight to be an air bender."she tells you.

"He just wants you to focus more."you tell her"Come on lets get to bed."

You and her both leave, she huffs to herself"I don't understand how and why Pro-Bending is so bad. It's soo cool. I mean I've waited my whole life to see a match. Doesn't it sound exciting?"she asked you enthusiastic about it.

You stop and look at her, she could tell it did not"I find kinda of...violent."you tell her"Batting it out, people get hurt. And the screaming and noise. Makes my head hurt. I like it here on the island."

With that you continue to your room, she couldn't believe what you just said, she hurries and runs infront of you. Stopping you, you look up at her."Are you telling me that, you don't find the world's greatest sport intresting at all?"You nod your head at her"Come on Kashi."

"I like my island just fine."you tell her.

It then clicked"You've never been off this island before have you?"she asked you.

"No...my father doesn't want me to go to the city."you tell her in a low voice.

"Why?"she asked you.

"He told me it was a dangerous place for someone like me."you tell her."And he's right, here on the island. It's safer."

You go pass her"..."she watches you.

The next morning, you helping cleaning the dinning room. When Korra came in, not the least bit happy.

You pick up a few plates"Korra whats wrong?"you asked her.

She sits down looking up at you with one eye"It's just this training. And your father is a hypocrite."

"What?"

"He tells me this element is the element of freedom. But yet he won't let me have any. How am I suppose to learn this element if I don't get any."

You give her a simple smile"You'll get it, don't worry."

She looks at you, with your smile on your face"Are you always this cheerful?"

You just smile at her, as you leave to go and do the dishes. Making it into the kitchen you place the dishes in the sink, as you get started.

Later that same evening, you where getting ready for bed. Dressed in your night kimono which was a simple white one with pink butterflies, you had no ribbion in your hair. Going to shut the windows you notice Korra running across the grounds. As you watch her go and jump off the side of the island.

Causing you to freak out, you waste no time. Leaving your window in a flash.

Korra makes her way the Pro-Bending arena. Just as she was about to use water bending to go inside. A shadow cast over her. Looking up she sees a flying basion. And you onto of it.

"Korra!"you call to her in a whisper"What are you doing?"

She smiles at you, using water bending to make inside the window. Turning around looking at you"Learning freedom."

"You have to get back to the island. My father isn't going to be happy."you tell her still yelling in a whisper.

"And you being off the island isn't going to get him upset?"she questions you.

You realized she was right"Oh no."

She smiles at you"Come on, I just want to take a look. Then we can go back."she tells you. With that she dashes off.

"Korra!"you call for her, but she didn't return. Reluctantly thinking this over, you fly your basion closer to the window. Turning around to her"I'll call ok Kida. Just go hide somewhere."she leaves you.

You stand alone in the dim lite halls. You got scared, as you hurry to find Korra. Looking in each door, calling her name left and right. Making sure you would not run into anyone at all here.

No luck at all trying to Korra, this place was huge. Soon a loud buzzing sound rang through the whole place. Freaking you out, you run for your life down the hall calling out for Korra as well regretting you came, and saying how you never ment to disobey your father.

Your yelling was heard in the halls, Korra steps out hearing you. When she sees you"Ka-"you ram right into her, as you both topel over the other.

Opening your eyes, you look around, then see Korra"Korra!"you embrace her in a tight hug.

"Kashi...hey"she says through breaths.

You let her go"I'm glad I found you. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Come on we have to get home, I've been away from the island to long. My father knows I'm gone. Just think of the trouble I'll get in. He's going to punish me for sure. This place isn't safe, there so many loud nosies."you tell her over exaggerating.

Korra looks at you, looking freaked out, about to cry. She looks up at her two new faces she meet at the match. They look down at her, the one with the stern looking face, arches an eyebrow at you, while the more friendly one with green eyes smiles.

He gets down to your level"Hey, know need to freak out."he tells you, catching your attention.

You turn around looking at him, he smiles at you. You just look at him, as your ruby colored eyes grow wide, small blush comes over face. Looking away quickly, as you hide behind Korra. She looks at you, as does her friendly friend.

Korra could feel your heart racing, you bite your thumbnail.

"Is she ok?"he asked her.

"Yeah, Bolin, this Kashi. Kashi that's Bolin and his brother Mako. Their from the Fire Ferrets."she introduces you to them.

You peep your eyes from behind Korra,as you slightly nod to them"N-nice to meet you, both"you barely say above a whisper, dropping your eyes.

Korra stands up"We better get back though."agreeing with you.

You stand up still behind her, not looking at the two brothers. They still looked at you"Is always like this?"Bolin asked her.

Korra looks at you, then at you"Well, I would say yes. But she's really nice."

Bolin smiles at you, he goes over to you. He was taller then you. You felt his shadow over you, turning you look up at him. He smiles down at you, making you drop your eyes. Blushing still. Making him smile more.

"Hey Kashi, get Kida over here."Korra tells you.

"Y-Yes"you tell her, as you go to one of the windows. Taking out a whistle, calling her. She comes."Cool."Bolin looks at Kida.

Korra hops on, she then pulls you."See you guys later."she waves to them.

Bolin waves back"Yeah, same to you. Bye girls. Have a good night."

With that you take off back to the island. The next morning, Korra went off to practice air bending. While you went on to do some chores. You made a promise with her that would not tell your father about last night. Since she wouldn't tell your father about you leaving the island.

As you picked some fruits, you saw a blast of fire where Korra was training was. You look, then go back to picking out some fruit. You then look over at the city.

Later that evening, when you where helping your mother survive dinner. You noticed Korra not present.

"Pema, I am at me wits end with this girl"Tezin tells his wife.

"The best thing you can do honey is give Korra some space"she comforts her husband.

He then looks at his four children"You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this."

Jinora who was reading looks at her father"I will make no such promises."and goes back reading.

"...I wish Korra can learn to be more like you Kashi."Tezin looks at you with a warm smile.

You give him a small one back, then look at the empty seat that belonged to Korra. You thought back to what she told you late last night.

_"I just want to be free"she holds out her hand in the night sky."Don't you?"_

Placing the tray down, you turn and leave your family not saying anything. This started them all. Tezin looks at his wife, who looks back at him.

You get on Kida and hurry your way to arena. Going through the window like before you run down it, and try to find Korra. But no luck at all, she was not where you bumped into her last night. Calling out to her, hear cheering and crowd. Making you stop, frozen in your spot. Fear swept over you, as the hallway got longer all of sudden. Your legs started to trimble. Everything seem to close in on you. You close your eyes tightly.

Down in the arena, Korra was on the Fire Ferrets team, as their water bender. She was doing alright, though got the team some pelaties. Along with getting knocked out of the ring, where she meets Tezin much to her surprise.

He demands her to come back, but she doesn't and goes back to her match. Tezin leaves, when turns to watch her get beaten by the other team.

"Korra!"a familiar voice yells to cheer her own.

Tezin looks and finds to his surprise his oldest daughter, here in the Arena cheering for Korra. This frustrates him, but it fades away when he notices something different about her. Just then the announcer talks about Korra how she was moving.

You watch in awe, as she was using air bending skills with the match. You look with wide eyes, as a smile forms on your lips. Watching her, your eyes filled with joy. Soon the match was won by the Fire Ferrets.

Everyone cheers, you jump up and down slightly clapping your hands. Bolin who was waving to everyone, spots you dressed in a normal kimono. He saw your big smile that you had, he stops his waving as he watches you jump and down with glee. His big smile turns to a smirk.

"What is it?"Korra asked him, coming over to him.

He points to you, she was astonished to find you there. Mako comes over and was the same. You felt their eyes on you, you stop jumping up and down. As you give them a pleasant smile.

They wave back at you, though Korra put more into it. She was happy to have you here.

Once she was done changing, and you meet up with the team. She hugs you picking you up, as she spins you around.

"I can't believe this. You came back."she tells you happy that you came.

You giggle, she places you down. Looking up at her with a smile."Yeah, you did well Korra."the other two come over to you. You get the same blush on your face, but this time you smile at them. As you bow your head at them slightly."You both did well too."

They smile back at you softly, with a nod."Come on lets go back."Korra tells you.

You agree with her, as you call Kida. She comes and you both hop on making your way back to the island.

Once there you and Korra find your father, who was watching as the airbending gates got refixed.

"I'm really sorry about everything I said."Korra starts to apologize to Tezin"I was really frustrated with myself and took it out on you."

"I think I owe you an apologize too"Tezin"I was trying to teach you about patience but I lost mines."

"No hard feelings?"Korra

"Of course not, by the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."Tezin complements Korra.

"Wait you stayed any watched?"Korra

Hearing that you freak out"I did, Pro-Bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."he then turns and looks at you. Korra does as well.

"Tezin, please don't be mad at Kashi. It was my fault, she just followed me."Korra comes to your defense.

Tezin's stern face turns to compassionate one he smiles at you"And it turns out it is a good teacher for you as well Kashi."he gives you a hug.

You hug him back, looking up at him. Then over at Korra you both smile at eachother. She takes you from Tezin, pulling you with her.

"We'll be at airbending training bright and early tomorrow."she tells him, as you pulls you away.

You wave bye to your father. As you turn and follow Korra.

She decided to spend the night in your room, you where dressed in your night Kimono."Korra?"you look around the room. Then notice your window open. You stick your head out, looking up to find Korra sitting on the roof"Korra."

She looks down at you, holding out a hand. You take it, as she pulls you up, you sit next to her. While keeping your balance. She looks over at the city, though more so at the Pro-Bending Areana. You look as well, both of you smile.

"Kashi, your going to learn how to airbend."she tells you, you look at her. She kept looking at the areana"We both will."she looks at you with a smile."I'll make sure of, even if you can't airbend. We'll find your bending. I promise."She smiles at you, then turns and looks at back at the arena.

You eyes tear up, as you turn and look back at the arena as well, the wind gently blowing your hair and her's. As you both looked, four eyes looked back at the island where you both stayed.


	4. Chapter 4

You run through the doors of the Pro-Bending arena, dressed in a lilac kimono with silver butterflies with your sketch book pressed close to your chest as well a paper bag. You had just arrived from riding Kida. Earlier this morning Korra had to come here and train with the Fire Ferrets her new team for the Pro-Bending fights.

Though you didn't have to join them in training you, had something you wanted to show them. Coming to a stop, you look down the hall to your left then to your right, trying to remember which way you needed to go. You had gotten use to just coming in through the window like Korra, but since she was part of the team, you where allowed to come through the front.

It was just you could not remember right now which way to go. Korra showed you twice. And now you had forgotten. Looking down both ends, trying to remember as best you could.

"This is..."you think about it, you cover your mouth with your book. Trying really hard to remember which way to go. Trying hard not to freak out. You stood there all alone in the middle in the long hallways. You hear a sound which scared you. Causing you make a peep sound. Turning around to find no one at all.

You hear a small squeak sound. Causing you to jump, as you scream. Tumbling over your feet as you fall down, the squeak sound happen again. You look and find Pabu there. Bolin's pet Fire Ferret. He stands on his hind legs looking at you, he squeaks again. Coming over to you, you smile softly at him.

"You scared me, Pabu."you giggle at how you reacted to this. Holding out your arm, he climbs up it. Resting on your shoulder. His whiskers tickle you, causing you to giggle again. He then looks to your right, showing you the way to go."Thank you."you smile at him again. As you walk down to where the others where, you step inside with a small smile on your face, but it faded when you felt something off in the room.

Only Korra and Bolin where in the was no where to be seen.

You look back at them worried and unsure what was going on."There you are Pabu, I wondered when you ran off too."Bolin goes over to you, Pabu squeaks at him. Bolin smiles at him, then looks down at you.

He gets down to your level. Evading your space causing you blush and look away. Pabu jumps on Bolin's shoulders, Bolin moves away from you. Standing back up"Kashi, want see Pabu do some neat tricks?"

You look back up at him, a bit confused."..."

Before you could give him a response he takes you silence as a yes. Quickly he takes hold of your wrist and pulls you with him.

"B-Bolin where are you going with Kashi"Korra yells after him.

"Don't worry she'll be fine."he tells Korra waving at her. He then runs off with you, forcefully following behind him.

She watches, not sure if she should follow you. She remember what Tezin told her, that if you went to the city you, she was responsible for you. He was serious about this. Exhaling hard, she hurries and run after Bolin. Coming outside to not find neither you or him.

"Great"she looks around.

Bolin takes you a spot infront of a statue where he sets up something for Pabu, putting him in a cute vest. While Bolin himself puts on a fake mustache a vest himself matching Pabu's.

He then sits himself down with a cup next to him, you stare up the statue. It was huge, and a bit scary. Other things soon caught your attention, causing you to look around. This place was noisy, with the cars going by, and others talking some praticing bending or doing bending. A few people bumped into you, without saying excuse me.

You grip your book tighter, and tighter. As you scoot back scared a bit. Watching everyone carefully. You didn't understand why you came. Or why you let Bolin take you with him over here. And to top it off, Korra was no where to be found at all. She was not with you. Like your father wanted her to be.

Gripping your book tighter closing your eyes, but open them when you felt someone tug on the selvee of your kimono.

"What are you wearing?"a teen says, as he snickers at you with his friends.

"Yeah, who wears something like this."another one laughs at you.

They let go of your sleeve, causing you drop your head"Aww, look she's about to cry."Whats wrong little girl? Scared?"another one says laughing at you still.

You got scared, as you tighten your eyes more. Trying to block out their laughter, covering your ears. But their laughter still echoed in your mind.

Bolin who was still working with Pabu, and only got on coin from his little trick. Calls for you but didn't get a response. He then hears laughter, turning around. He finds three guys picking on you, while you stood close to the statue scared. He slams his hand down hard on the ground as he stands up quickly, narrowing his eyes at the thugs.

The three guys messing with you still kept laughing at you. Until Bolin, steps in the middle of them and you. He pushes one back, causing the others to stop laughing they look at him. Bolin stares them down hard, balling up his fists as well. Pabu comes to his side and hisses at the thugs.

They look at him, Bolin's eyes didn't move at all he was ready to take them on if had too. Seeing how fierce he looked. The thugs back away and leave.

Bolin still kept watching them, then turns back to you. He gets down to your level, he gentle touches you.

"Kashi, it's ok."he tells you in a low voice.

Pabu squeaks at you, as he goes and stands up on his hid legs using his nose to get your attention. Which worked, you slowly open your eyes. To find Pabu looking at you twitching his nose.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, looking it was Bolin. He smiles at you warmly"Hey, their gone now."he tells you standing up, he holds out his hand for you to take.

You slowly take it, he helps you stand up. He still kept smiling at you, making you slightly blush as you look down. He noticed this, when something else caught his eyes. He picks something up. It was your book. Opening it, he sees the different designs and drawings you had.

"Wow, you did all this?"he asked you.

Realizing what it was he was holding, you see him with your sketch book. He looks at it, you got embarrassed.

"Neat, new costumes."he smiles at you.

You pull on your fingers a bit, that was what you wanted to show everyone. Since you meet the Bolin and his brother, and since Korra became part of their team you wanted to do something. So you thought of different designs for them as well new outfits.

Bolin finishes looking at them he hands you back your book, which you gently take back. Still not looking at him, he cocks an eyebrow at you.

"You ok?"he asked you stepping to you, causing you freak out a bit, that you move back only to hit the base of the statue. He chuckles at you softly."Come on Pabu. We've got a show to do."

Pabu follows him, Bolin goes and sits down. He then noticed Pabu dragging something in his mouth. Bolin takes it from it. It was the little brown bag you had brought for the group, it had a silver ribbon on it like the one in your hair.

Bolin opens it up to find goodies, he smiles taking one out as he eats one."These are good"he says through a swallows"Thanks"

You smile at him warmly, as you go and sit down by him. Pabu had one of your snacks in his mouth. Once he was doing eating it, he goes and hops on the end of the stick.

"...Bolin"you call to him.

"Hm?"he looks at you.

You bite the bottom of your lip thinking what you needed to say over in your mind."...I-I can make food you and Mako...so...so you guys don't have to worry about food. I don't mind...taking care of your home."

You tell him looking at him, you had a sincere look on your face. He smiles at you, after he told you on the way here about him and his older brother's life. And why they needed to make money for their team. Feeling bad about how they grew up, you offered what you could do. You look at him still, as your grip tightens on what was in your hands. Bolin winks at you.

"Sure"he tells you, then looks down you do as well. To realize that you where gripping the top of his hand, with your own.

Quickly you take them off, looking away with a slight blush. Bolin just smiles, turning around. When a car pulls up. The driver rolls down the window.

"Hey Bolin"the man in the car calls out to him, Bolin and you look up."Is that you?"

"Oh, hey there Shady-Shen"Bolin greets him with little ethuishim in his voice.

Shady steps out his car"Heard your big time Pro-Bending player not bad."he says to Bolin walking over to the three of you.

The guy then sees you, he gives you a wink. Not like the one that Bolin gives you. You turn to Bolin"Bolin...who is he?"you ask.

"...Someone..."Bolin tells you, he then looks back at Shady"Uh, thanks"

"So look, I got an offer for ya"Shady tells him"Lighting Bolt Zolt is looking to hire som extra muscle."

"Uh, I don't know Shen"Bolin tells him"Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"Tsk, your brother ain't the boss of you"Shady tells him"Just a little sercuity work"he digs in his jacket"Nothing crocked"and pulls out a bundle of money, tossing it into Bolin's can. Causing Bolin to freak. Shady smiles"You game. You do this job"he looks at you with certian smile"You can even afford something for your girl here. Unless she wants i-"

Bolin stands up getting inbetween you and Shen."Bolin?"you stand up behind him. Looking at him a bit worried. He then turns around to you with his normal smile. Just as you where about to say something he holds up a finger to your lips.

"Kashi, why don't you go back to the Temple. I know Korra or your dad is going to wonder where you since you didn't go back with Korra."he tells you.

"...Bolin...whats going on?"you asked him concerned.

He could see it in your eyes. Shady smirks at this, he comes over Bolin putting his hand on his shoulder"Don't worry doll, he's going to be just fine. Nothing to worry your pretty little face about."he makes a clicking sound.

Before Bolin could say anything, Shady guides him away from you and Pabu, they both get in the car driving off. You watch him leave, still worried. You knew something wasn't right. Bolin looks back at you, he slumps down after seeing the look on your face.

Evening came, Korra was back at the island practicing her air bending. You hadn't come back, though she informed Tezin you where with Bolin and Pabu. As she was practicing Mako came to the island to ask if she had seen his younger brother. To which Korra told him no, she then looks and did not see you. She asked him, to which he told her he had not seen you at all.

Neither of them had seen the other, they waste no time to go and find Bolin and you. Leaving the island quickly.

They make it to the city, where Mako gets information about Bolin's whereabouts, as well Korra gets some news on you. The kid told her that they had seen you, with Pabu. Watching Bolin drive off. After standing there for sometime, you went after him.

This news was not good for either Mako or Korra. Using Naga, her four legged best friend. They hurry up to track you and Bolin down. Soon they come across Pabu, but there was no sign of you at all. Naga follows Pabu who leds them to where Triple Threat Triad's headquater was. Korra not caring how to do this, only you where on her mind. She bust down the door. To find the place empty, until they hear two things. Motors and a scream.

Korra bust down the door for outside as she and Mako go outside to see a truck along with his little brother inside followed a few others and people in weird costumes in the truck as well on motorcycles. The truck drives off, Korra and Mako run after it only to have gas bombs thrown at them which emitted green smoke allow the others to escape.

Waving the smoke out of her way, Korra steps forward, only to trip. She turns to see who it was to surprise to find you down on the street out.

"Kashi!"she hurries to you, Mako hears her screams as he sees you too. He goes over to you. Korra picks you up as she shakes you a bit, calling out to you worried and scared.

You had a few marks on your face, your hands looked dirty. She kept calling out to you, though she got no sign of movement from you. Her heart dropped, as she held back her tears. She holds you body in her hands as her grip on you tightens.

Pabu comes over to you, he climbs on you, going to your face. He licks your wound and nose, calling out to you.

Korra looks at you, when slowly you started to show life again. As your eyes open slowly, looking up you see Korra and Mako.

Korra smiles at you"Kashi."you sit up slowly, grabbing your head which causes you winch in pain."Are you ok? What happen?"she asked you.

"...Bolin!"you pay no attention to her question for you."Where's Bolin?! Those people they took him!"

"We know"Mako tells you.

"We have to after him."you tell him.

"Kashi your in no condition to do anything."Korra tells you, you stand up only to fall back down, since your leg was hurting as well. You look and see a big bruise on it. Korra sees it too. She gives you a stern look"Your going to have to stay, we'll handle this. I've got to get you to some place safe."

She picks you up, looking around she didn't see anything."We don't have time for this!"Mako tells Korra"Just let her come. We have to get Bolin."

"Mako, she's injured badly. We ca-"Korra

"We have to save Bolin"you agree with Mako"I'm fine. We just have to save Bolin."you pled with her.

She looks at you, sighing nodding her head"Alright, but stay on Naga."You nod your head, all three of your get on Naga.

She then speeds off tracking the scent of those who took Bolin. It didn't take long guys to catch up to the others. Mako uses firebending and Korra uses her earthbending to try and stop them, but they dodge it. Coming out into a open space, two of them on motorcycles stop as they throw something Naga which wrapped around her legs. Causing her fall, making you, Korra and Mako fly off her.

You hit the ground hard, adding more injuries to yourself then what you had. Korra waste no time standing up as she takes on one of them, while Mako takes on another. You watch as the truck leaves, wanting to follow it, you hear Naga grunting. Turning you hurry and help her.

With both your help as well Pabu, you free Naga. Who lifts you up on her, then charages at the ones fighting Korra and Mako who where about to do the last strike. They quickly retret.

Korra stands up as she bends, but nothing happens."I can't bend!"she was shocked at this, as she tries again"I can't bend."

Mako stands up"Calm down, it will wear guys are Chi blockers. Their Amon's henchmen"

"Amon? That anti-bending guy the one with the mask"Korra

"He's the leader of the Equalist."Mako tells her

"What do they want with the Triple Treats?"Korra asked him.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."Mako"Tsk...I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess."

"Mako...We're going to save your brother, I promise you that."Korra reassures him. You listen to her, your eyes drop, feeling regret."Come on"

The three of you with Pabu get back on Naga, who goes and searches the city, but still got no trace of Bolin or the others at all. Your eyes drop even more, as you wipe your eyes. Pabu rode on your shoulders. You kept playing back in your mind, Bolin before he left. When he gave you a reassured smile.

After searching for him, Korra got an idea. She went to the park. Explain to Mako how when she first got into town she meet a anti-bender protester. Seeing that was the best lead you three camp at the park.

While Korra and Mako sat on the same side, on the other side of Naga. With your knees curled up to your chest. Tears slowly ran down your face. If only you could have stopped Bolin for going, you tried to when you found him at the Triple's headquarters. But when those others attacked, you only got pushed aside hard. Only to have Korra and Mako come to get you.

Gripping the sleeves of your kimono, you hide your face to stop yourself from crying. But the other two heard your cries.

"Kashi"Korra calls to you, you look up and see her and Mako.

You look at Mako more so"I'm so sorry."you bow your head at him deeply"I'm sorry I didn't stop him going with that man. I'm sorry for not being able to help when the equalist came and took him. Please forgive me. I-I..."you grip the grass as your tears water it. Pabu comes over to you, he kisses you with his noise.

Mako, looks down at you. Just a Korra was about to say something. He gets down to your level as he places an hand on your shoulder. Making you stop, you look up at him. He understood, you hug him tightly crying in him.

Morning came, Mako and Korra woke up leaning on the other, much to their surprise, you where suppose to between them. Looking they found no sight of you, Pabu was looking around for you. Korra looks at Mako, who looks at her well. When the protester was heard.

Finding their way to where Amon's secret meeting was being held, Korra and Mako make their way inside. To find so many people there, they both stayed togather. Soon Amon came out, everyone cheered for him, he starts to talk about his life and bending as well how he can take it away.

Soon Amon's people came out with four others, three where members of the Triple Triad's. Each one was tied up. Amon told his people that if Lighting Zolt could bet him, he could go home free. Lighting took up the challenge, he used his bending on Amon who easly dodged each attack, he then knocks Lightning on his knees. And then does something to him, causing him to slightly scream.

Lighting gets up, and attempts to bend. But he couldn't. His bending was taken away, soon Amon started to take the two bending. And it was finally the last persons turn which was Bolin. Bolin tried to talk his way out of it.

But Amon did not listen, just as he was about to go to him."No! Stop it!"you yell as you push your way through the crowd, you get up on the stage, tripping but stand up. Getting infront of Bolin and Amon.

"Kashi?!"Bolin was surprised to see you.

You had your arms out to protect Bolin, you look at Amon, scared but you still stood your ground"Don't hurt him..."

Amon stands there as he looks at you, his eyes felt like they where piercing your soul. He turns to the crowd of people"Look ladies and gentlemen..."before you knew it. Amon quickly in a flash grabs you by your wrist, and since you where smaller then him.

He holds you up by your wrist, his grip tightening around it, and gravity was not in your favor right now either. He holds you over the crowd. Their look of hate scared you, you felt Amon's grip either slip of tighten"Leave her alone"Bolin yells at him, just as he did a huge explosion came, shaking the place.

Everyone screams, as a huge amount of steam comes out. People started to run out"Drop her!"some yells to Amon. Who quickly drops you down off the stage, you land hard on the ground. As you quickly cover yourself and scoot to the stage as others ran out.

A few hit you, you then felt someone grab you by your wrist. They pull you up, you thought it was Mako but it was Amon. He quicky holds you by the collar of your kimono.

He stares at you, sending a chill down your spine. Your eyes grow wide with fear, he moves you closer with only centimeters away from his mask. He just stares right into your eyes. Your whole body seem to just shut down, as you felt cold sweat dripping from you.

"..."Amon"...You"was all he said, before he then throws you down hard dodging a fire blast at him. You hear something crack, though you where not sure.

Pain shot up from your body"Kashi"Bolin calls to you, he quickly picks you up, carefully though. Leaving with his brother. You had to hang onto his back as he took you down the ladder. Only for Amon's second in command to come and electric the ladder sending volts through your body and the brothers.

They jump down, Bolin quickly finds a place to lay you do. He goes and engages the man in combat only for him and his brother to be beaten.

You watch this, unable to do anything."No, no please stop it!"you yell at the man, as you pick up a stone and throw it at him.

It caught his attention, he turns to you."Your time of bending is over"he tells you as he turns on his electric batons. Just as he was about to strike you, earth came and hit him back away from you.

It was Korra"Don't count us out yet, we're just getting started."she tells him, she then hurries over to you."Kashi"she looks at you worried, she sees the condition you where in. She then calls for Naga who comes running. Picking you up in her arms, she jumps on her friend. Mako follows and Naga picks up Bolin in her mouth by the collar of his shirt. As she races off.

With all of you unaware of eyes watching, though certain eyes where on you.

Naga makes it back to the Pro-Bending Arena. Where Korra drops off the brothers. She would have stayed but she had to get you back to the island quickly, you did not look good at all.

She reaches it, as she yells for Tezin. Who looks"Kor-"he sees you in her arms, in your current condition."Kashi!"he races to you, Korra lets him take you out her arms. He looks down at you, all beaten. He waste no time to ask what happen, he just runs off with you quickly. All Korra could do was just watch him. Feeling remorse and guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

It was night now, as you tossed and turned in your bed. You shiver even with your blankets over you, as you subconsciously take hold of your left injured wrist that has now been wrapped up in a wrist cast. After what happen last week with Bolin and the meeting with Amon leader of the Equalists. Your father had a doctor come to you quickly, though you had a few bruises here and there, your wrist took the most beating. It was broken in more then one place, you also had a gotten a cut on your forehead, which had to be stitched up. You sometimes got sharp pains in your left leg if you did to must active things with it. But the doctor told your father who told, due to the fact you where out cold that it would heal in a few weeks. Other then that you would be fine.

That night, was the worst night you could ever imagine. Staring fear in the face, and it was in the face. He held you so close to his face, he looked right at you. As if staring in right into your soul. You did not want to stare back at him, but you could not look away. It was like some power he had that forced you to still make eye contact with him. He read all your fears as they surfaced, it was like you where book and he finished it.

Just the thought of his eyes, scared you. Sending a chill sweat down your spine, causing you to shot up out of your bed, as you grab hold of your injured wrist,as it throbbed from pain. It was also shaking, which it had never done before. Looking down at it terrified, to afraid to touch it.

Getting out of bed, you turn and face the city looking at the lights. When they started to take shape of the face of Amon, the lights formed his eyes. As he stared at you, causing you to quickly scream as you try to shut your windows, only to stumble backwards knocking over something in your room which broke.

Now on the floor of your room, you felt something wet by your hands, you dare not look. As you grab hold of yourself trembling in fear, that you did not hear or see someone come in your room. Though you felt their embrace on you. Which you grab onto them quickly tightly burying your terrified face in their chest.

Tezin held you gently, trying to calm you down. He looks up at his wife and children. Who look down at you worried.

Meelo walks over to you slowly, he gets down to your level. He then cuddles with you slowly, but grips on you tightly. Tezin watches as his youngest comforts his eldest, when he felt the presence of another, looking pass his family at your doorway, he saw Korra. Who just looks at you, she then leaves before Tezin had time to read her face expression.

That morning, Tezin had to go to city for a meeting with the United Republic Nations, to discuss about Amon and what to do about him. One of them Tarrlok, a representative for Northen Water Tribe. Argued with Tezin about what to do about Amon. Tarrlok proposed to have a task force to capture those doing chi blocking as well to capture Amon. Tezin was against it, Tarrlok brought up his father as well something about his eldest daughter. Which irritated Tezin. But the prososal was accepted by the others.

Later that night, you where practicing airbending with Korra, it was quiet with the both of you. Korra seem different now. She slightly bumped into your cast, causing her to move away from you. You stop airbending about to tell her something, when the voice of both you and Korra's worst nightmare came on. It was Amon, he was informing everyone how the United Republic Nation have made him public enemy number one. But he would not back down, saying how his numbers where growing.

Both you and Korra stared at the radio in fear he might just come out and attack you both, your wrist started to hurt, just by the sound of his voice alone. As long he kept talking, the pain would increse more. You grab it, holding it close to you.

Evening the next day, you where sitting down with your family and Korra, next to Meelo and Korra about have dinner. As your father started to bless the food, when he was rudely interrupted by Tarrlok.

"I'm not interrupting? Am I?"Tarrlok announces himself, everyone looks at him.

"This is my home Tarrlok"Tezin protest, Tarrlok made his way in"We're about to eat dinner"Tezin stands up.

"Good, cause I am absolutely famished"Tarrlok tells him."Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest. Am I right?"he looks at his father.

Who stares him down, but knew he was right and allows him to procced to join him and his family for dinner. Tarrlok makes his way over to Korra.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra"Tarrlok says to her"It is truly an honor. I am councilman Tarrlo, representative for the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra gets up and bows to him"Nice to meet you."Tarrlok then takes his seat.

Right then, Ikki comes over by him and her motormouth starts to run"Why do you have three ponytails?"she sniffs the air"And why do you smell like a lady? Your weird."

"Well aren't you...precocious"Tarrlok tells her, he then turns back to Korra"So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the paper. Infiltrating Amon's rally. Now that took some real initiative"

"Oh, thanks"Korra"I think your the first aurotive figure who's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is better off now that you've arrived"Tarrlok

"Enough with the flattery Tarrlok"Tezin steps in, Tarrlok looks at you father, who looks back at him"What do you want from Korra"

"Patience Tezin"Tarrlok tells him"I'm getting to that."he then turns back to Korra"As you may have heard I am assmbling task force. That will strike at he heart of revolution. And I want you to join me."

"Really?"Korra looks at him.

"What?!"Tezin

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly."Tarrlok says.

Right when you heard his name, your wrist starts to throb again.

"Someone who fearless in the face of danger, and that person is you"Tarrlok tells Korra.

"Join your task force...I can't"Korra tells him.

This surprised Tezin, Tarrlok and your"I must admit that I'm rather surprised."Tarrlok tells Korra"I thought you jump at the chance to led the charge against Amon"

"Me too"Tezin.

You just look at Korra, something was not right"I came to Rebulican City to finish my Avatar training with Tezin. Right now I just need to focus on that."

"Which is opportunity is perfect for you"Tarrlok"You will get hands on experience, forming your Avatar duty for the city"

"Korra gave you her answer, it's time for you to go"Tezin tells him.

"Very well"Tarrlok stands up"But I am not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra"he bows to her, as he leaves.

"Bye-bye ponytail man"Ikki waves to him, as he leaves.

The next day you where just sweeping inside your family's home. Thinking back to last night's dinner, when Tarrlok came over, to try and get Korra to join the task force he was putting together. When she said no, you knew that was not like her.

Why was she so different now? It hurt you to think this had something to do with you. Could it? You didn't want your friend to change because of you. Gripping the broom tighter, as you stop sweeping. Your head drops low, looking at your cast wrist. This would had never happen if...if you could only be of use to Korra.

You just threw yourself out there infront of Amon and Bolin not caring at all what would happen to you, as well not defense to protect yourself aginst him. An easy target you where to him, that caused more for your friends to worry about. You where nothing but an...

"There you are Kashi"Bolin's voice cuts your thoughts.

You look up quickly turning to him, as he walks over to you with Pabu and Korra."Bolin...?"you where surprised to see him here.

He walks over to you, he was holding something in his hands. Korra smiles"Here ya go."he holds out small white box.

You take it slowly, as you open it up to find colorful looking coin. You arch and eyebrow, he saw this. He takes it out"Oh, sorry"taking it out you find it to be a bracelet."I wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue and stuff."he tells you with a smile"Here let me put it on."he was about to put it on your wrist with the cast, but stops. He then goes to your other one.

Korra saw this, her eyes follow your injured wrist. Her eyes drop low as she turns and leaves. But you saw her.

Bolin finishes putting the bracelet on you"There, what do you think?"

You snap out of your focus on Korra looking at him"It's lovely, thank you Bolin"you give him a sweet smile.

He looks away scratching himself trying to hide his small blush. Pabu looks at him, then at you. You kept your smile up, but it faded when you looked the way Korra went, your eyes showed pain.

Later that evening, Tarrlok's messenger who kept bringing Korra gifts came to give her an invite to a gala that Tarrlok was throwing in her honor.

After getting the invite you and your family along with Korra go to it. You dress in one of your much longer kimono's which was light green one with lavender plum leaves on it, as if they danced in the wind. You put in a lavander ribbon, as well a bit of make-up.

Your family arrives as everyone claps for Korra, you look around there was so many people here. It made you kinda nervous. You stop for second looking around, trying not to panic. Quickly you go hurry up and go to find your father and Korra. Not paying attention you bump into someone.

They knock you to the floor"I'm sorry."you tell them, as you fix yourself, to look up and find. Lin. Your eyes grow wide as you look at her.

She looks down at you, arching an eyebrow. With her stren look. Your mouth opens to make a sound, but nothing came out. As you quickly close it, looking down ashamed, your bangs cover your face.

"S-sorry Chief Beifong"you mange to say"F-forgive me."you choke on the last part.

"..."Lin just walk passed you, you grip your kimono tightly. It was quiet everyone looks at you. You where to lost in your own thought, closing your eyes tightly to keep your tears back.

The others come over to you"Kas-"Pema touches you, causing you stand up quickly. Still with your head down.

"Excuse me"you make your through the others, as you covered your mouth.

"Kas-"Korra was about to go after you but Tarrlok stops her. She looks at him, then back the way you went.

You find a place where you could watch the others enjoy themselves. Hidden away in the corner, they couldn't see you but you could with them. It's been years since you last saw Lin. You couldn't remember really how long ago it was.

And you just now ran right into her, the way she looked at you. The stare had not changed, her eyes where still cold with you. You got nothing back from her, no sort of acknowledgement. Then why did you carry her last name. Comforting yourself, you grab onto your shoulder, as you start to squeeze it.

Only for a hand to come over yours, you look to find Bolin there. He smiles at you softly"Don't do that."he tells you softly. Gently he wipes away your tears you did not realize you had shed. When he did so, they where about to start back up. But stopped when he embraced you in a comforting hug.

A coughing noise was heard, ruining the moment. You both look and see your father. Bolin quickly lets you go"I'm...ummm..."he points and leaves you both.

Tezin watches him, then turns back to you. His eyes soften. He holds out his arms for you, just like when you where little. The first day he meet you, when Lin dropped you off with him at the island. Your first night alone.

You did the samething, you ran and found a small dark corner to hide in, and squeezed on your arm, till you made a bruise. He held out his arms for you to run into. Which you did just now, though this time you where not little. But that did not matter, this was the way he comforted you back then and now.

Resting your head on your father, while his hand rested gently on your head. The moment was interrupted when newsreporters started to cheer, you and your father look and see Korra at the top of the steps with Tarrlok, the reporters started to question her about Amon. Why she wasn't doing anything, why she didn't care about the city.

You could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable with these questions they kept shooting at her. Backing her into a corner. They even threw one in there about you. Why she allowed you to get hurt the way you did, not calling her her she was afraid of Amon.

Right then, you push away from your father, as you go to her rescue"Don't say that about her."you yell back to them. They look at you, your heart stopped as so many eyes looked at you. Swallowing hard you spoke to protect your friend."Korra is a good person, don't say such hurtful things about her. She is doing her best...I got myself hurt. Not Korra."you turn and give her a small smile. She smiles back at you, you turn around to the people"You have no right to say such is a good friend, infact she is my best friend. And I won't have you belittling her."

"If Korra was in the task force, do you think she would have done a better job at protecting you?"a reporter asked you."If she is this best friend you speak of?"

Before you could say anything, Korra agreed to join Tarrlok's task force. This surprised you and Tezin, as well Mako and Bolin. With that being said she leaves. You stand there watching her, as you turn looking at your father.

You where with Bolin and Mako in the Arena. Pabu was helping you clean. Korra wasn't here, again. She was with the task force.

"No Korra again for practice."Bolin

"Doesn't look like it"Mako tells him, as he puts down the paper.

You stop your cleaning, Pabu looks up at you. Guilt rushed over you. Standing up, the boys look at you.

"Hey Kashi you ok?"Bolin asked you.

"Yes, I cleaned everything."you tell them with a bow. Before they had time to say anything, you quickly leave them.

Later that evening, you found out that Korra challenged Amon to a fight on Avatar Aang's Memorial Island. Hearing this, you try hard to talk her out of it. But she leaves the island. Your father follows her.

Sitting up in your room, not able to sleep. The bell strikes 12 midnight. Your heart skipped a beat. As you grip your pillow. Not able to sleep you leave your room. You find Naga, who too was worried about the outcome of Korra. You go and sit down with her, nuzzling up close to her. Each of you providing comfort for the other. Both hoping what you both thought did not happen to your best friend.

Not wanting to think about it, you bury your face in Naga, as your eyes started to get heavy slowly."Korra..."was all you said before you fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking down the halls of the Pro-Bending Arena with Pabu on your shoulder, pushing a cart of snacks for your friends. Dressed in a yellow kimono with maple leafs the color of Pabu's fur, with a ribbon to match as well. Pabu looks at all the food you had made for them.

You could not help but softly giggle at him"Don't worry Pabu there is enough for you too. But we have to eat with everyone. It's not polite to eat without them."you tell him. He looks at you squeaking, you rub your nose with his. Which he does back to you, you both stop as you look ahead. Finally able to learn the halls now, thanks to Korra and the guys showing you again aroudn the whole place which took half a day. Also they just left markers for you on the wall to find your way.

You smile to yourself, today was the Fire Ferrets first match in the finals. They where super exicted and you where too. Though you more happy to have Korra back, that night when she left to fight Amon. You thought the worst had happen to her. Afraid to lose a dear friend. Sleeping in her room with Naga.

To only be awoken by her, once you saw her she held onto her tightly you had tear stain cheeks from crying in your sleep. She did not lose her bending which was good. She also embraced you in a tight hug as well, and apologizing to you about what happen to you, as well causing you to worry over her. You told her that none of it mattered.

Your father who was standing by left you two alone to reconcile.

Looking down at your wrist that also had the bracelet that Bolin gave you, it was still wrapped though not like it was before. Your injuries from that night healed better after Korra came back. She also used her healing ability that your Gran-Gran taught her on you.

"These new uniforms look great"Mako's voice echos in the hall.

You stop, then start back up turning to come into the training room. You find everyone still there plus Asami Sato, Mako's new girlfriend as well daughter of Hiroshi Sato the man who invented the Satomoblies.

Asami was pretty you had to give her that."Good afternoon Kashi"she greets you first.

Everyone turns to look at you, you smile at them sweetly"Good afternoon Asami, I brought you guys some snacks."you tell everyone.

"Awesome"Bolin waste not time going over to the cart, he starts to eat.

Korra comes and joins him"Mmmmm"she comments your food.

"Mako, I cleaned you and Bolin's clothes as well oraginzed somethings up in your room. Also I restocked some of your food. I hope that was alright. I even made you both lunch as well dinner you just have to warm it up."you tell him.

"Thanks Kashi"Mako tells you, you smile at him. Ever since that day told Bolin how you would care for him and his brother's room in the Arena, you have kept your word on it. While they trained you did your cleaning and cooking as well anything else you could think of."Dinner should be good, though lunch me and Asami have a lunch date."

"Oh."you tell him.

He saw the look on your face"But I can eat it tomorrow"he quickly covers it up with a smile.

You look up at him, and smile agreeing with him."Hey Kashi, look at the Fire Ferrets new uniforms."Asami comes over to you to show you it."What do you think?"

You look at the uniform shirt, it had her father's company's logo on it. It grew quiet in the room, Korra and Bolin look at you. They watch as you try to stop your face from cringing up, sad from seeing this.

After Bolin had seen your drawings and new designs for the Fire Ferrets uniforms he showed and told everyone else. They all liked it, and Mako said he make sure that they would have one of your designs on their uniform.

Mako saw the look on your face, he was about to say something"Their lovely"you smile at her, as you swallow hard.

She smiles at you"Glad you like them."

You just kept up your smile, taking your hands off the bar of the cart. Quickly you bow to them all"Excuse me, I have to return home now. I promised me mother that I would...her make some more leechy juice. Meelo loves that stuff."Placing Pabu down, you quickly leave the group.

Korra and Bolin look at eachother then down the way you went.

Back on the island, due to the weather you had switch to your clothes to your winter kimonos, which where alot longer then your normal ones.

In the kitchen you where just setting things up to get dinner started. Once that was done, you go and set up the dinning room for the others, it was quiet as you placed the dishes down.

"There you are Kashi"Pema calls to you, you look at your mother, she smiles at you."Come on a join me for a walk."

You agree with her, as you follow her outside. It was quiet with you both."Whats wrong Kashi?"she asked you.

"Nothing, just trying to figure out what to make for dinner."you lie to her.

She smirks at you arching an eyebrow, she stops you by placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. You look at her."Kashi..."she smiles at you motherly. But just leaves it at that, she starts back up.

You followed beside her, soon talking again like you alway did with your mother. Until you both stumble up on Korra and your two younger sisters talking to the Avatar about love.

Your mother over hears, catching Korra's attention"Pema... and Kashi how long have you both been standing there?"Korra asked you and your mother.

Your mother chuckles softly"Long enough"Pema tells"But trust me I know what your going through, years ago I was in the same situation with Tezin."Pema walks over to her Korra and her youngest daughters.

"Daddy was in-love with someone else before you?"Ikki was surprised.

"That's right."Pema tells her daughter.

"So what did you do?"Korra asked.

Pema looks at her"Well for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soulmate spend the rest of his life with the wrong women became to painful. So I so hung my chin out there and confessed my love to Tezin. And the rest is history"Pema places her hands on her belly.

"Awwww"Korra, Ikki and Jinora gush over what your mother said.

You listen to what your mother said"So Kashi are you going to do the samething to that Bolin boy? You always talk about or draw about in your book?"Ikki asked you making everyone look at you.

Causing you to get embarrassed deeply, as you turn red."W-what?"you shutter looking at her.

"You like Bolin?"Korra asked you with a smirk.

You look at her"N-No"you use your kimono sleeve to cover your mouth as well hide your blush.

"She does, I saw her drawings of him. She's making a love story about her and Bolin as well."Ikki kept telling everyone about what you had up in your room.

"It is rather good. As well the poems."Jinora agrees with her younger sister.

"Jinora...Ikki!"you scold them, though still embarrassed by it.

Pema could not help but chuckle somemore at this"So that's why you look at the Pro-Bending Arena so much."

"Mother..."you hide your face more"Besides...he wouldn't like me back"you mumble the last part.

A gentle hand landed on your shoulder, looking up you see it was your mother's. She smiles at you tenderly, taking your hand in her's"Don't be shy"she winks at you playfully.

You understood, and smile back her softly. Ikki giggles in the back"Aww man we better hurry up Kashi the match is going to start soon."Korra tells you, as she pulls you away from the others."Wish us luck"she yells to your family.

They wave at you both, getting on Kida you both fly over to the Arena. On your way there, Korra asked you about not having your drawing on the uniform. You informed her that it was alright. Once arriving, Korra waste no time as she goes and gets ready. Allowing you to go to the balcony to where you could wait for the team. Pabu was with you, you sat on the bench with him in your lap.

As you thought of what your mother had said about telling someone how you feel. Your younger sisters even though wrong how they found out about your feelings for Bolin.

It was true you did have feelings for Bolin, Mako's younger earthbending brother. Thinking back to how it started, it was way before you meet them through Korra. You could easily remember it on how you meet Bolin, those kind soft green eyes. That made you feel happy.

A smile came to your face as you close your eyes thinking about them. Giving you a warm feeling inside. Pabu looks up at you trying understand why you where acting the way you where.

Lost in your thoughts of Bolin, you did not noticed them coming in till you felt someone tap you on your head. Opening your eyes, to find Bolin again invading your personal space with his smile. Causing you to blush as you just stare at him.

Then try to reach for something only to fall out of your seat onto the ground. You regain yourself.

"Sorry Kashi"Bolin smiles at you helping you up.

"...I-it's alright"you mumble to yourself not looking at him. He arches an eyebrow at you.

"Come on Bolin"Mako calls to his brother.

"Coming"he yells at him, turning back to you. Quickly giving you a hug"Wish us luck"he tells you then leaves to join his team. As they stand on the platform that took them to the pro-bending platform.

Thinking about what your mother said, you get up quickly as you rush to call out to him, only to stop yourself"...Good luck"you say barely above a whisper, as you drop your head. Pabu looks up at you then at Bolin.

The match started the Fire Ferrets up against the Red Sand Rabaroos.

You watched the match go on, the Fire Ferrets where doing really good. The excitement you held inside showed once they won. Holding onto Pabu you jump up and down twirling around happy they won. Again not paying attention when the team came back, till you tripped over your feet fall backwards only to be caught.

Looking up, it was Bolin. He flashes you his smile, as he picks you up in his arms. Since you where small compared to him, you felt that way. As you use Pabu to hide your blush. You felt his deep chuckle. He places you down, slowly.

You get out his arms, still blushing. Asami comes in to congratulate everyone on the win. She goes over to Mako, using that you leave the group with Pabu. Making sure you where far enough away from the group.

Coming to a stop exhaling hard as you stood infront of the window with Pabu in your arms. He looks up at you.

Looking down at him"This is alot harder then I thought...I can't do this Pabu."you tell him"I can't...tell Bolin how I feel. He's just playing with me."

Pabu squeaks as he licks your hand for comfort. You smile at him, then look out the window.

"There you are Kashi"Korra's calls to you, you turn to find her and Bolin there."We're going to get some seaweed noodles, come on and join us."she tells you.

You look at her then to Bolin. Something clicked in your mind, and you hope it was not true. But you agreed to go.

At Narook's Seaweed Noodlery, you had a good time with Bolin and Korra. You got another bowl of noodles, that you ordered for Naga."I'm going to go and give this to Naga"you tell them, as you get up and leave them.

"Ok take your time"Bolin tells you.

You heard him, as you heart drops. He and Korra watch you both. Once you left, Bolin turns quickly to Korra.

Outside your place the bowl down for Naga to eat, which she enjoyed. You pet her gently on the head, your eyes drop as you think back seeing Korra and Bolin coming to get you and take you get some noodles. Maybe it wasn't what you thought. Korra knew how you felt about Bolin, she would do what you thought she was doing.

Petting Naga once more, before she quickly hears a certain whistle getting up you quickly grab onto her as she goes and burst her head through the window of the shop roaring whoever it was. Causing you to fly off her ramming right onto the person in the center.

"I am so sorry"you tell them as you lift yourself up looking at them. To find a pale skin teen boy with silky black hair and silverish grey eyes.

He gives you sly smirk"I'm not"he tells you, you get up off him. Dusting yourself off, he gets up dusting himself off as he fixes his hair. Quickly he grabs you by your chin, turning you to look at him. He gets down to your level. With a quick movement of his hand he pushes your bangs back behind your ear."Now whats a pretty little thing like yourself doing here?"

"She's with us"Korra tells him, as she slaps his hand away from you.

They boy looks at her then down at you still with the same smirk on, he steps closer towering over you. He cups our face pulling you away from Korra."Whats your name princess?"

"...K-Kashi."you tell him uncomfortably.

His smirk got bigger"I must say your name fits you very Tahno. Are you a bender?"

"N-no"you tell him.

"Whats a princess like you doing with a bunch of loser like the Fire Ferrets? Wouldn't you like to be group or better yet someone who is a real player?"he moves closer to you.

Causing you to freak out a bit"Come on what do you say?"Tahno pulls you closer to him.

"Ok, cut it out"Bolin steps in breaking you and Tahno up.

He steps back, as Korra comes and stands infront of you while Naga growls at him. You go by Naga and hold onto her. Tahno looks at you still with his smirk on, then at Korra and Bolin. Who give him a stern look ready to fight Tahno.

"I see...well then..."he looks pass Korra and Bolin at you, he winks at you"If you change your mind princess."with that he leaves with his group.

Korra and Bolin watch him, then turn back to you"Kashi you ok?"Korra asked you concerned.

"Yes"you tell them both, as you held onto Naga.

"That's good, ready to go?"Bolin asked you.

You nod your head slowly at him, after paying for the food you three leave. But you felt Tahno watching you as you hurry up and leave.

Once outside, Korra takes out a bison whistle Kida comes look at her."Why don't you head back home Kashi. Me and Bolin have got to talk."Korra tells you.

You look at her, then at Bolin. Who for the first time looks away from you, with no smile. Looking back at Korra she had on the smile, you wanted to say something but choose not too. Getting on Kida you take off heading back to the temple.

Once you got home, you hurry up to your room. As you just lay down on your bed with your back to the door.

A knock came to your door as it opens up, it was your mother"Kashi, sweetie are you alright?"she asked you.

"...Yes mom, I'm fine"you tell her as you pull your covers over you.

The next evening, the Fire Ferrets had another match though you did not go with them. You just stayed back home on the island. Staying to yourself, keeping quiet during airbending training with your father, doing your chores and just went to bed without eating.

The next morning, you where just sitting up in your room. When a knock on your door came, it open. It was Jinora and Ikki.

"Are you alright Kashi?"Jinora asked you worried.

They both come over to you"What are you doing?"Ikki asked you worried as well, looking at your blank paper. She then looks at her older sister who looks at her as well worried. They look back at you.

"...I...lost...Bolin."you confess to them both.

"What?"Ikki"But how?! You ended your story so soon?"

You drop your head down a bit"...He never heard me. Why would he."you tell them.

"Did you even tell him?"Jinora asked you.

You shake your head no"Then how do you know you lost him?"Ikki yells at you frustrated"You need to go down there and tell on lets go!"she grabs you by the wrist and starts to pull you.

But you didn't budge at all, your two sisters look at you worried.

They hear footsteps, looking they see Korra. She makes a hush sound. Then a gesture for them to leave. They do as she asked.

Once the two of them where gone, she goes over to you."Kashi..."Korra calls to you, you turn around to her. She looks at you with a small smirk.

Your eyes flash with anger then quickly turn to sadness as you turn away from Korra."Happy? You won."

She understood"Look Kashi, it's not what you think with me and Bolin."she tells you trying to clear up everything"I promise you, infact I have some good news for you."she gets infront of your face with a huge smile"I'll tell you if you come to our match tonight."

That night, the Fire Ferrets had their last match against the Buzzard Wasps.

The match was not going well, infact the team was not doing its best at all. They kept getting hit and knocked backed. Loosing two matches.

Feet ran down the halls pounding on the ground. Bursting through the door of the balcony. It was you, not caring at all.

"Go Fire Ferrets! Go Bolin!"you yell to the team and him.

He heard you, as he turns and looks at you. He smiles which caught him off guard. He got hit hard in his shoulder, causing him to fall into the water below, along with his brother. You gasp as you see this. Korra was able to score the winning match. Tying Fire Ferrets and Buzzard Wasps.

So they had a coin toss and Fire Ferrets won the game. Everyone cheers. You do as well, as the team comes to the balcony where you where waiting for them. Due to your excitement you congratulate each of them. But you hug Bolin the longest, you then realize this as step back.

"So-Sorry"you tell him.

He laughs at this"Naw, its fine."he tells you as he goes and sits down, Korra goes over to him and starts to heal him like she did with you using water. You go over to him as well, Asami comes in and congrats everyone as well mainly Korra.

"Hey Kashi"Bolin calls to you, you look at him.

"Yes?"you ask him.

He gives you his famous smile, you give him a cute one with he could say anything the next team walks in. It was Tahno's team, he makes a comment about the Fire Ferrets then spots you.

"Pay attention princess."he quickly caress the side of your cheek. As he and team go out to the platform, his touch gave you goosebumps, you turn back to your team. But turn to look at Tahno and his group and to your surprised he and team defeats the others ones criticully injuring them.

You gasp with your mouth wide open, the others look and see as well. Tahno and his team come back.

Making his way over to you, as you close your mouth quickly. Looking up at him scared. He saw it causing him to smile at you. He gets down to your level again, using his pointer finger to lift up your chin to look at him, he leans closer to you. Till he was close to your ear.

"What did I tell you princess."he tells you smoothly, as he comes back, as his lips brush up against your cheek."You wanna come to a real team, you know where to find me."

Bolin then stands up and gets in his way, Tahno moves back as he smirks at Bolin, then winks at you as he leaves. You watch him, when you realized that Bolin was holding onto you protectively. As he kept staring at the way Tahno went with his group


	7. Chapter 7

The Fire Ferrets where training for their up coming match against Tahno and his team, they where training hard. Using a picture of Tahno to help them practice, each of their element ripping his photo. Korra happy she hit her mark, while Mako pumps up the team about their up coming match.

Though his speech was interrupted by Amon's announcement to cancel tonight's Pro-Bending tournament our else there would server consequences. Mako, Bolin and Korra stare at the radio as they listen to what Amon said, but sound of broken dishes as well a metal tray hitting the floor caused them to turn and look.

They find you stand there, full of fear as you look at the radio. You where paralyzed, Korra waste no time going over to you. The guys follow her, she holds you snapping you out of it. You look up at them all. Though it has been awhile since your last encounter with Amon, they group knew that you still had not fully recovered from it just yet. Even with your injuries healing and everything.

"Kashi, you ok?"Mako asked you concerned.

Gripping onto Korra you nod your head slowly, as you hold onto your wrist that Amon grabbed. Mako looks at his brother who looks at him worried about you as well.

You try to regain yourself, as you try to get rid of the fear that came over you. Getting down you begin to pick up the broken pieces slowly.

"...I-is the game really going to be over?"you asked them above a whisper, you then look up at Korra"Your not going to let Amon stop all of your hard work?"you asked the guys as well. They look at you, as you look at them with less fear in your eyes.

"It's not going to be over. Amon isn't going to win."Korra tells you with a serious voice. You look at your best friend, as she gives you her cocky smile. You smile back at her nodding your head slowly understanding and proud.

"I'll clean up here"you tell them.

"Alright, we're going to the council to talk about this."Korra tells you.

You nod your head again slowly, Korra squeezes your shoulder to reassure you that everything was fine. She then leaves with the guys while Pabu stayed you.

Pabu helped you clean up the floor, things went faster with his help. You mopped the floor from the spilled tea that covered the floor, you then decided to just clean the whole training area.

Once done, you wipe your brow hoping that the talk with Korra and the council went well. Pabu who was on your shoulders licks you. You smile at him, putting away your cleaning equipment you leave training room. Making your way outside the building, just as you where about to call Kida, someone quickly wraps their arm around your waist, as their other hand grabs hold of your wrist.

The first thought that came to your mind was Amon. Your blood turned to ice, as you stiff up. Until you heard a familiar voice that sent chills down your spine by your ear.

"Hey princess"Tahno says to you, you try to move but his grip on you tightens more. He chuckles softly at your effort to get out of his grasp."Now, now princess...why so jumpy?"

He moves closer to the side of your face, you could feel his hair touch you, you look sideways to find him looking at you flashing you his smile that he did the night you first meet him.

He then looks around then back at you"I don't see your friends with you? Where did they go?"he asked.

You drop your look from him"..."as you bite the bottom of your lip.

"Don't they know not to leave a princess by herself. Bad things could happen."he tells you pulling you closer to him.

You try to fight him off, but that didn't work at all. Due to your fragile frame, as well with your muscles tensing up. Tahno turns you around to face him, he wasn't that far from your face.

He was very close, both your noses where just barely touching, he still kept his smirk on his face, as he leaned in closer to you, you move back but realized you could not go far. Making you stop, he stops as well looking at you with a certain look in his eyes.

"Your so beautiful you know that princess."he tells you, moving closer to you. He then stops just inches from your lips. His eyes closed still with his smile on this face. He then opens his eyes looking right at you"You know princess, I am winner. Meaning I get what I want..."

Later that evening, you where getting ready to go to the finals. Dressing in a nice white kimono with light pink cherry petals, with pink shoes to match along with a bow. You look at yourself in the mirror and smile, but it soon fades, just as you where about to pull on your sleeve.

"Hey Kashi ready?"Korra asked you, as she stands at your doorway.

You quickly turn and look at her"Yes"you smile at her.

"Great lets go"she tells you, you hurry up and follow her, saying good bye to your family as you both get on Kida and head over to the Arena. On the way there Korra noticed you really quiet."Hey Kashi, you ok?"

You jump at her question"Y-yes I am." You look at her with your smile, then turn around quickly, looking to the side with your smile gone.

She leans over to see it, something wasn't right. When she came home to tell you the news about the match still going to happen, you were happy but just did not seem like yourself at all. She wondered why, but did not want to press the matter at all. So she let it be, but now she could see it.

Once you and Korra arrived, she quickly went to get dressed. You made your way to the balcony, down the hall by yourself. You kept your head down, and your hands together. When you bumped into someone.

They quickly pull you up"Careful princess"Tahno's voice, causing you to stiff up. You look up at him, he smiles at you with teammates behind him.

He then winks at you, you get your wrist back or try. But he didn't let go, he moves closer eyes height with you"I'm gonna crush your friends, make sure you watch princess."he tells you smoothly.

He saw the fear in your eyes, he smiles more. When Pabu comes on shoulder and hisses at him. Causing him to jump back startled.

Pabu kept hissing at him, Bolin then comes on your side putting a arm around you proactively, as he stares down Tahno hard. Tahno looks at him, when the rest of the Fire Ferrets come, Mako was on your other side with Korra. They stare at Tahno's team.

Tahno looks at them, the regains his composer, flipping his bang back"Come on guys, lets them have their pride a bit. The air just became stale."he tells his team, as he walks around them. But stops a few feet away"Don't forget to watch princess, ok."he blows you a kiss.

You look at him, eyes widen. Mako stands infront of you blocking your view looking at him. Tahno just scoffs and walks away. They wait till his team was gone, then turn back to you.

"You ok Kashi?"Bolin asked you gently.

You look up at him, as you nod your head slowly. But you drop your head again, as you started to shake.

"Kashi what's wrong?"Mako asked you"Your shaking like a leaf."

You look up at him, he looks at you at your eye view. He was very concerned, though he could tell you where hiding something. He gave you a stren look, that was what you liked Mako, he looked out for you since you meet him. And since his brother got taken that night. You had become someone important to him, just like a little sister or cousin he felt he had to look out for and protect like his brother.

He places his hands on your shoulder, you look at him. Your bottom lip started to tremble, as your eyes started to slowly tear up, you bring your hands closer to your chest, as you drop your eyes looking away from him. Mako looks at you, then the way that Tahno went. His eyes narrow in anger. He stands back up, placing a hand on your hand.

"Will bet them Kashi, don't worry."he tells you"Lets go guys"he tells them in a stren voice as he takes you with him to the balcony, Korra and Bolin look at eachother then the way Tahno when and finally you and Mako.

You guys make it to the balcony, where the Fire Ferrets plus Pabu go on the platform, before they got taken to the center. Bolin clips on his helmet. He looks at you, you where not looking at the team as you sat down on the bench.

He goes over to you, you felt him over you. As you look up at him, he looks down at you. He gets down to your level. Taking a hand in his, he holds it tightly.

You look at his green eyes, they where soft."Kashi...y-"

"Come on Bolin"Mako calls to him.

Bolin looks over at his teammates, then back at you. You just give him a simple smile, he gives you your hand back and goes with his teammates.

You watch them as they got taken to the center the crowd cheered for them, you watch as Pabu did some tricks you laugh at this a bit. You look around the arena so many people where here. As you look around your eyes land on your father, and standing next to him was your cousin, Lin.

You look at her, she looked so strong. Turning to look away from her. Looking back as the Tahno's group got introduced. Your heart stopped, as you grip the railing.

You knew you felt his eyes look at you, so you shut yours. Missing when both teams started off. You open them back to see your team get knocked out, and the referee not calling certain plays on Tahno's team.

But lucky Korra came through, when she threw Mako back up to fight Tahno's team while she fell in the water. Mako does a fire blast to the back of the head of Tahno. Who was upset at this, but the bell was sound. So it was draw, so Korra and Tahno would go off against eachother to see who would win the match.

Tahno smiles at her cockily, as they both get ready. But just before she went Mako tells her something, that made her look at Tahno with much anger. As their little round went, Korra won. Knocking Tahno out in one hit.

You smile as Mako turns and gives you the thumbs up. You smile back at him like always did. The match went on, as Tahno's team came out the victor.

The crowd cheers,that until the guards started to electrocuted by people in the audience, then one person you hope to never see again appears. Amon. He and his equalist come up from the center of the ring.

You could not breath at all, you then look down quickly in the water to see your friends. Not thinking you hurry up and leave the balcony, as you race down to your friends.

But when you get there you see Amon's second in command raise two batons as Korra tries to use waterbending but he just sticks his baton's in the water knocking them out through electricity.

"Guys!"you yell at them, causing the guy to see you.

You move back, he holds out his batons. Moving back slowly, you turn and run. As he follows in hot pursit of you, he then goes to strike you.

Lucky for you, you trained in the methods of airbending as you narrowly dodge one of his batons. This surprised him, as he regains himself, he looks at you for second then comes at you again. But you move out the way again just intime. He tries to strike you, but you evaded them in the nic of time.

Your heart was racing, as you made some distance between you and him. Your blood started to heat, as he goes for you. Only for him realize he was stuck looking down he saw that his boot was melted a bit. He looks at you, you did not firebend him at all.

Seeing the look he had you use that as you hurry to leave. But that did not stop him, using his quick reflexes he throws both his batons at you which hit you shocking and knocking you out.

Over with your father and Lin. As they both awaken seeing Amon leave. But it was who they saw that caused them to panic. Korra and the others saw it too.

"Kashi!"they yell.

"Amon has Kashi"Tezin sees you being taken by one of Amon's men up in his ballon.

Just as he was about to go after you Korra comes up using water to push her way up to after you. Lin then goes with her, just as Korra started to fall she uses her cable to throw Korra up, who firebends a huge blast that got a few of Amon's men but Amon.

Though it was good cause you came back down though still out cold. You would have hit the glass ceiling but Lin comes and catches you just in time. She holds onto you tightly, looking at your kidnappers. Placing you down slowly she goes to help Korra.

You slowly started to come to it, as you see Korra and Lin battle it out. Your body was still trying to recover from the attack on you.

Though you could not just lay here and do nothing, as you push yourself up slowly. Only for Korra to come down crashing into the glass, causing you both to fall. Lin who was close to getting Amon, saw you both falling.

Tezin saw this too, his heart stopped as he watched his eldest daughter fall helplessly down. Bolin saw this as well.

Just as Tezin was about to do something Lin came using her cable to save both you and Korra. Tezin comes running over to Lin. As he quickly takes his eldest daughter from her arms.

"Kashi...Kashi..."he calls to you softly, as he looks at you in his arms.

Bolin and Mako come over hugging Korra then go over to you. Your father held you gently in his arms, he studied your face for any sign of life out of you. Lin watched from afar, just as worried over you but choose not to show it.

Tezin brushes your bangs back, placing a gentle hand on the side of your face. He places his ear on your chest. It was then used his airbending to provide you with air. Which woke you up, as you look at everyone around you. Though in pain, your friends smile at you, your eyes land on your father.

He looks down at you, relieved to have you well. Your eyes start to tear up, he brings you into a hug, hushing you. Lin watches on, then looks up at where Amon and his men left, something wasn't sitting right with her.

With Amon, he looked at the Arena as his made his getaway. He thought back to what his second in command said about you. How his boot melted though you used no firebending at all, as your movements where that of an airbender.

He narrows his eyes at the arena, he thought back to when he first meet you. How he looked at you, he read you like a book. The helpless look you had on your face. Right then he had you. And he would have you. A helpless look meant he could mold you, you into something that would help him with his goal. You would be perfect and he would see to it personally that he got what he wanted.

He already planted the seed in you, and it would grow all needed was the right attention, and he was here to give that to you.


	8. Chapter 8

You stood infront of the Police Headquarters waiting for Korra. Dressed in a mint green kimono with dark green air symbols on it, with a light green ribbon in your hair to match as well shoes. She had went to the Pro-Bending Arena to tell Mako and Bolin that they could come and live on Air Temple Island with everyone. After what had happen at the finals for the Pro-Bending match with the arena getting destroyed the boys had nowhere else to go.

So you and Korra asked your father if it would alright for them to come and live on the island. He agreed. Which could not make you anymore happier, and Korra as well. Though you would have gone with her to tell the guys, you could not. You had to go check up with a doctor after what happen to you. So you had to accompany your father to the city. And then here at the Police Headquaters, where Korra said she would meet you there.

Looking left then right for Korra, you did not see any sign of her. Just as you looked up in the sky. She came around the corner with Naga.

"Korra."you greet her, as she come to a stop. Getting off Naga. You noticed the look on her face."Whats wrong?"

She looked frustrated, you then noticed that the guys where not with her.

Just before you said anything she cuts you off"Apparently Asami is letting them live with her in mansion."she grunts.

You understood now, though you had very few words with Asami and knowing that she was Mako's girlfriend. You knew that Korra was still bitter at the fact she was, knowing that she had feelings for him. She even told you one night, how Asami was pretty, rich, well-mannered. Pretty much the complete oppiste of how Korra was.

Even though you no dislike towards Asami, you where hurt that the guys, mainly Bolin was not going to live on the island with everyone.

"So, up for going to Sato Estate tomorrow?"she asked you.

You look at her"Why?"

"Asami invited us both to come. And I do not really want to go by myself."she tells you. Understanding you nod your head. She regains her smirk back"Thanks, come on lets go. So how was the doctor's?"she asked as you both went inside.

The place was pretty big inside, you would know. Coming in here when you were younger. With your cousin or have someone from the force take you to her. You always felt so small in here, and now being a teen, you still felt very small.

You stood next to Korra, though it was posture that you had. Which made her look at you.

"You ok Kashi?"she asked you.

Realizing how you where standing, which was the sameway you stood when you were younger, hands properly infront of you, eyes glued straight, and your legs closely together. You quickly loosen yourself up. Giving her a quick smile.

"Yes, I'm fine."you tell her.

"Hey Korra, hey Kashi."a familier voice calls to you both.

Both you look and see Tahno, though he did not look like himself. He looked like his life had been taken.

"Tahno!"Korra looks at him, you do as well. He turns to look the other way.

Korra goes to sit by him, you follow her. Sitting down on the armrest next to her.

"Look, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm really sorry that Amon took your bending away."Korra tells him.

"I've been to the best healers in the city."Tahno tells her"Whatever Amon did to me, it's permanent."he looks at her, then quickly at you, and then looks away again. Turning back to look at Korra straight in her eyes."You got get'em for me."

She understood and nods her head showing she will.

" if you remember anything else that you say during Amon's attack. Be sure to let us know."Lin comes over with Tezin and Mr. Sato.

"I'm happy to help anyway I can." tells her"I want these equalist to pay for they've done."He then looks at Korra and you given you both a quick nod, which Korra response too.

Tezin and Lin then turn to Tahno"We're ready for you now"he tells him.

Tahno gets up he then turns to Korra getting his old smirk back for a second"See around, Ah-vatar."

He goes to follow Lin and Tezin, you get up from your spot, and run after him. He heard your footsteps, stopping he turns around to look at you. You look up at him. You give him a sympathetic look. He could tell you where about to cry.

Smiling at you, placing his hand on the side of your face, using his thumb to crease the side of your face. You touch his hand, still looking at him.

"No need to cry princess. It doesn't suit you well."he tells you. Your grip tightens on his hand, he takes his off the side of your face. As he takes hold of your hand with his own too. He smiles at you, then looks at Korra."Watchout for my princess. Ok? Make sure she doesn't cry."

Korra nods back with a friendly smirk. Tahno looks at you."I gotta go, see ya princess."he tells you, as his hands slip off yours. He then turns and leaves.

"Tahno, wait."you call to him, he stops again for you. Taking the ribbon out of your hair, you go to him and tie around his wrist. Then look up at him, with a smile.

He looks at your ribbon then at you, he smiles back."You truly are a princess."He then gives you a kiss on your forehead, and leaves you with Korra.

The next day, you and Korra make your way to Sato Estate. Dressed in white kimono with blue tea leaves, blue shoes and a blue choker. The butler comes and directs you both to where the others where.

"Avatar Korra and Lady Kashi."the butler announcing you both.

"Hey Korra, Kashi."Mako greets you both.

"Glad you two made it."Asami greets you both.

"Welcome to pardise."Bolin tells you both.

"Looks like you two settled right in."Korra takes a seat, while you stood look at the pool.

"Pretty much"Mako tells her, as he swims over to her along with Asami"Though someone forgot to ask to her father."

"Yeah, but I smooth it over with him."Asami says"It's easier to ask for forgiveness then permission."

Moving away from Korra, to walk around the pool while Bolin came out the second you did so. On the other side as you look down at the water.

"You ok Kashi?"Mako asked you, looking up you see him swimming over to you.

"Oh, yes."you smile at him.

He smiles at you back"Thats good."

"You and Bolin seem to enjoy yourselves here."you tell him.

"Yeah, who would have thought we would end up here."he tells you."So how are your injuries?"

"Their fine. I went to the doctor's today."you tell him.

"That's good, so have you been working on any new drawings lately?"he asked you.

"A...bit"you blush. He chuckles at you.

"Don't be bashful about it. Speaking of which I've a surprise for you."he tells you.

"You do?"you asked him surprised yourself.

"Yeah, i-"he starts.

"Tackle!"Bolin runs and jumps on his brother splashing a huge wave of water on you that got you all wet, as well made you lose your balance. And you fall into the pool.

"Kashi!"Korra sees this, her alarm about you caught the others attention.

"Off Bolin."Mako pushes his brother off him, as he dives down to get you.

You under the water touch the bottom of the pool, though you know how to swim. It was just how you fell in which scared you. That you forgot how to swim. As well your kimono got snagged on something. Making you look to see what it was. Only to see the lights on the bottom of the pool which reminded you greatly of Amon.

You started to freakout, Mako makes it down to he sees you freaking out. Seeing you snagged to something he goes over to you and unsnags you. Then grabs you by your wrist, but once he came into contact with you, he pulls his hands back as if something burned him.

Looking at you, he could feel heat emitting from you as the water started to heat up around you, he saw the steam coming from you. Shaking it off he goes and grips you firmly but gently. As he shakes you, you look and see that it was him. He points up, calming you down. As he quickly pulls you back up to the surface.

The others wait for you both worried. Mako and you both come to the surface gasping for air. Inhaling hard.

"I got you Kashi."Mako tells you, as he swims with you to the edge of the pool. The others help you out, Mako gets out.

"You ok Kashi?"Korra and Asami asked you.

"I am soo sorry Kashi."Bolin tells you.

Standing up, as you ring out your kimono now completely wet from head to toe.

"Come with me Kashi."Asami takes you with her.

The others watch, Mako watches you. Then looks back down at the water. He goes to touch it, when he felt it. The water was alot warmer then before. He looks the way you went, then back at the water.

You sat in a huge bath, as you soaked in warm water. Asami brought you to a nice room to allow you to fix yourself up and get clean after falling into the water. She told you that someone would be up with some clothes for you.

Once done, and you went to the bedroom. There was clothes layed out for you. Just your size. Though it something different you had never worn before. Infact you where sure your father might not let you wear this.

After getting dressed, you look at yourself in the mirror. Not use to wearing something like this, you twirl around. Asami gave you to wear, cute white kapris that went a bit above your knees, with a cute sunset orange short sleeve blouse and sunset orange sandles to match. There was also a white handband with an orange flower on it for your hair.

Remembering Mako saying he had a surprised for you, quickly you go and leave the room. You find the others minus Korra.

"Where's Korra?"you asked, which made the other three turn around to you. Coming down the stairs you look at them.

"She left."Mako tells you.

"Why?"you asked him"Is she coming back?"

"Hard to say."Mako tells you, you think about this. He saw this, placing a hand on your shoulder. Making you look back up at him"Come remember I have something to show you."

Nodding your head, he then quickly covers your eyes.

"H-Hey I can't see"you tell him.

"Don't worry, and remember this is a surprise."he tells you.

He guided you with the Asami and Bolin behind. You didn't ask any more questions. Finally coming to a stop, he takes his hands off from over your eyes.

"What do you think?"Mako asked you, as he held out infront of you, one of your original designs you had wanted his team to have. And now it was here used for Asami's dad's business.

Your eyes widen, so over whelmed by this gift. Mako and the others saw this. He lets you hold it. You could not believe this. Your talent that not many knew about was being used for all the world to see.

"Do you like it?"Asami asked you, all you could do was nod your head.

Looking at them, your eyes tear up. Holding your design close to your chest. Mako goes over and hugs you.

"Thank you"you tell him"Thank you so much."

He places a warm hand on the top of your head, you look up at him. He smiles down at you tenderly, you return it with a warm one.

"Glad you like it."he tells you in a soft voice.

Korra didn't come back for you that night, so you ended up spending the night at Asami's place. She had a room set up for you. Your room was alot bigger then back on Air Temple Island. The bed was nice though. It was just so much space in one room, kinda crept you out.

But you where able to go to sleep. You woke up the next morning early, just as if you were back on the island, to get breakfast started only to find cooks already at work to prepare breakfast. Wanting to help you got started only them to tell you that it was alright, since you where a guest they would do all the work.

Pretty much you got kicked out the kitchen, so you wondered the grounds. This place was huge, so much space. Without the Satomoblies being tested it was pretty peaceful.

Finding your way to one of their gardens, you felt more at home. Standing in the center, as you listen to the wind blow, you started to do some airbending moves you learned from your father. Though not able to bend th element, you knew all the movements to do so. As you went in circles, flowing with the wind.

You remembered how your father told you, you where a natural with this element. The fastest one out of all his kids to get the moves down, even adding in your own style here and there. If you could only bend the element, then you would be a full airbender.

Every movement you did felt like you where dancing on air, the air was your dance partner as each step you took match the wind that blew along with you. Some of these moves you taught Korra, who seem to like to come to you when it came airbending.

She asked once how you where able to do the moves so well, you told her you always listen nature's own music. To its own beat it had.

Bolin awoke for a quick minute when he noticed you doing the moves outside from his bedroom window. He does a double take, as he watched you gracefully dance in the wind, your silk light pink night gown flowed with your every movement.

His green eyes followed you, everyone step you meet. He was sure you did not touch the ground. But what really caught his eyes, was your smile. You seem to at peace, it looked so perfect on you in so many ways. He remember that smile years ago when he was younger.

You where the same little girl he saved and lost. That smile stayed imprinted in his mind for all these years. Such a delicate flower, that danced in the wind down below in the gardens. Always doing your beat, his eyes gleamed with passion, as he watched you. When you tripped and fell down. Snapping him out of it, he would have crashed through the window to go to, when he saw Pabu whom slept with in your room and a few other small animals come over to you. You started laugh, as you get up dusting yourself off. Walking away, Bolin smirks to himself as he goes back to bed.

Later that day, Korra came back with your father and Lin.

Your father embraced you quickly in a tight hug, as if he had lost you. He checks your whole body, happy you had no injuries but was not really pleased with your outfit.

"Whats going on?"you asked him.

Korra who was by you told you and her friends how she over heard Asami's father saying he might be with the Equalist, which upseted Asami. So Lin came to see if that was true. Asami's father gave them complete authorization to check his factory.

Wanting to go, but your father told you to go back to the island and stay there just to be safe. Not wanting to argue you left everyone, taking Kida heading back. Once there, your mother complemented you on your outfit, as well your sisters.

You thanked them, but worry was all over your face. Nightfall came, dressed back in your normal clothes, you go to feed the bisons. All you could think about was all those dear to you in the city.

"Kashi"Pema calls to you gently. As she places a comforting hand on your shoulder, turning around to your mother you bury your face in her, as she held you tightly, to ease you.


	9. Chapter 9

Wiping your brow, as you dip your rag back into the bucket of water. Then go back as you clean the floors of the hallways on the island. After finding out that the others would be staying here, by Korra and your father. You got up really early just, it was not even dusk yet. To clean the place for them.

You where excited on having them here, though felt bad about what Asami was going through. Having to find her father apart of Amon's group. Losing the only family she had left in her life. You could understand that feeling well, thinking back to your cousin.

Stopping you from cleaning, as you stare in space. Just thinking about it. From what you found out from Korra she was injured from her fight with Asami's father and the other Equalist. In one of the hospitals, in the city. Your grip on the cloth tightens, the thought of her fallen like that was not something you could not imagine in your eyes.

But also, you missed her greatly. The only family you know and have. It was the distance she put with you both that made you feel, like you had lost the only family you had in your life. Though Tezin and his family are your own. They just where not your real family by blood. Only by friendship.

Thinking how you should have been there, you could be able to help protect your cousin. But what could you do. Korra told you to go back home, and stay there. Like always, sending you away. Out of danger. The others could protect themselves, but when it came to you. What could you do, but just stand there and get in the way.

Your grip on the cloth gets tighter and tighter, as you knuckle grow white, and start to burn. Your nails started to scrap on the the wooden floor, the anger inside you started to slowly build up, that it started to effect your surrounding. Besides getting heated up inside, around it did as well. Heat waves started to form around you, go all along the hallway. Stuff started to melt and started to burn.

Closing your eyes, as you tighten them shut. Adding pressure to your teeth. Holding back your tears of disappointment, for all that you have failed to do for yourself and others.

Though you tired to keep the tears at bay, they started to slowly seep through their shut seal. The heat started to rise up more and more.

Naga who was sleeping with Korra, thanks to her sense of smell. Woke up, knowing something wasn't right, she quickly starts to nudge her master awake. Korra slowly starts to come to, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it girl?"she asked her, Naga looks passed her. Korra does the same, looking with her sleepy eyes in the direction of her friend.

Tears ran down your face, as they sizzled once they hit your skin. Just as you where about to wipe them away.

"Kas-Whoa!"Korra calls out to you. Surprised by the heat emitting from you, as well the heat wave she was sure she saw. Not caring she goes over to her best friend. Placing and hand on her, only to bring it back as it sizzled just from a simple touch on her friend's shoulder.

She looks at you, with wide confused eyes. She wasn't sure what was going on now. How you had all of a sudden been able to emit this heat. But she quickly pushed that in the back of her mind, when she heard you crying.

"Kashi!"she slightly yells to you, which snapped you out of the state you where in. Causing all the heat to go away. Though still leaving a trace of the damaged it had caused.

Turning you look up and see the Avatar. Korra looks down at you, you saw the look in her eye, which she quickly got rid of, once she saw how you looked.

Her eyes soften with compassion in them, getting down to your level. Placing two hands on your shoulder.

"Kashi, whats wrong?"she asks you.

Using the back of your wrist to wipe away your tears"I-It's nothing."you lie to her, then give her one of your smiles. You slightly bow your head to her"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Korra didn't believe you for one second."Kashi...you can tell me. Whats wrong?"she asked you in a lower voice, just like Mako.

Not wanting to seem weak to her, you quickly change back to the happy Kashi. That everyone knows"It's nothing, I promise. Just got something in my eye. From all this cleaning."you them try to laugh it off."Nothing to worry about. Ok."

Korra looks at you, she had so many question right now in her head. About what she walked in on, with you. The room, all heated up. But she didn't press matter anymore. Seeing you would try to avoid it with her. She gives you a reassuring smile.

"Ok."Korra tells you, getting back up. She turns and leaves you.

You watch her leave, once she was gone. Your eyes drop with regret not being able to Korra about how you really felt. You go back to doing the floors only find the cloth was dried up as well extremely dried out and burnt. Looking into the bucket that was once filled with water, it was all gone. And the bucket smelled of burnt wood.

The next day the others where arriving, though you where not on the island, instead you wanted to go see Lin.

Making her a nice dessert, as a get well gift. It sat by you while you rode on Kida to the city. Once there at the hospital where she stayed. You get off, and make your way inside.

Going to the desk you ask the nurse behind the desk where Lin was. She asked your relation with her, about to say cousin you stop yourself. Thinking how Lin told you, after she left with Tezin. That you and her were not family anymore. So you just say a fan, the nurse sent you on your way.

Holding the her gift which you wrapped up nicely in a emerald green silk handkerchief, with silver embedded edges. All this was handmade by you, keeping your eyes darting back and fourth for the room number that she would be in.

Finally finding it, you stand infront of the closed door. Gripping Lin's gift close to you, as you swallow hard. Slowly reaching for the knob to open it.

Back on the island, Korra and the children welcome Asami, Mako, Bolin and Pabu to the island. Looking around they noticed you not with them.

"Where's Kashi?"Mako asked before Bolin could.

"She left the island for something"Janora tells them.

Leaving it at all, they give them all the tour of the island. Once that was done, Tezin informed Korra about Tarrlok and the new head chief police. Feeling they should be there.

Back with you, now in Lin's room. Standing as you look at her, she was not awake which was good. But just seeing her like this, it was just not right. This was not the Lin you knew.

Your impulse was to cry and hug her dearly. Asking her why she left you alone, abandoned you. How you missed her, and wanted her to come and be better like before. How much you loved her dearly, and that you where so sorry beyond words on how you are. That you would do anything to make things better.

But all you could was just look at her, though your hand had a mind of its own, as it slowly started to inch its way to Lin. Till you saw it, stopping it just inches from her cheek. Bring it back, you place her gift on the desk next to her. Not wanting to stay any longer without breaking down in tears of either regret, sadness or love. You quickly leave.

After having a talk with Tarrlok about how he is lying to everyone and that there are other methods with this new Chief of Police. Heading back to the island, Korra talks to Tezin about how she has yet to airbend, Tezin gives her some advice about her past lives.

Korra listens to it, she then brings you up. Telling him, how she found you earlier this morning, about how hot it got in the hallway you where in. Hearing this, Tezin grip tightens on the reigns of the Bison.

Korra saw his reaction"Tezin...?"

Sighing to himself, Korra could tell he knew something about that episode with you this early morning. She just had to get it out of him.

The dead silence stayed for along time"Tezin...Is everything alright with Kashi?" Korra asked him.

Tezin stayed silent"...Please tell me Tezin, I'm really worried about Kashi."

Hearing those words about his eldest daughter, he slowly started to tell her.

"...What you saw and felt Korra...was Kashi's bending art."Tezin tells her, this came to a shock to Korra.

"Bending? She can bend?"

"In a way, yes"

"What is it that she can bend?"Korra inches closer to him, now fully interested in what he had to tell him about her best friend.

"Kashi's bending element is fire."Tezin confesses to her.

"Fire?! But she's an airbending right? I mean she is your daughter." Korra reassures him, with a slight chuckle. But Tezin did not laugh at all. She looks at him. She was sure she saw his eyes water up, but he holds it inside.

"Kashi is my adopted daughter. Not mine's by blood, she related to Lin. She is Lin's cousin."

"Lin's cousin?!... But how, Lin is an earthbender."

"Yes, I know...so is Kashi though through blood, she is also a firebender as well. On her grandmother's side. You see Lin's mother Toph also had an older sister name Avani, who was also half earthbender and firebender. Her mother was the firebender. Avani married a firebender, and they had children, and their children had children. I grew up Avani's children, as well her grandkids as they got older. Kashi was born to Avani's second child. Though he and his wife did not live long, Kashi's bending was noticeable the day she was born which caused the end of her family. My mother was there when it happen, and so was I. Seeing that Lin was all she had left, since we could not find the others, my mother gave her to Lin. Kashi lived in the city till she was four, her bending was hard to control, and Lin not knowing how to deal with it. Sent her to live me, feeling she had no right to rise her at all. And since then Kashi has stayed with my family."

Korra did not have any words but a few"What type of bending was it that caused her to loose her family."

"...As I said Kashi is a firebender, but just like her grandmother, she firebends, by heating things up from inside out, as well around her, which I must is something not even her grandmother could do. Kashi's bending is a dangerous type of firebending, that is why I let learn airbending moves to help calm her. Her bending comes out through her emotions, if she cannot control them. That is why she came to the island the city life caused her great trouble."

"..."Korra"So, you've been just watching her to make sure she doesn't do it again? Like she is some prisoner?"

"...At first...but then it faded away. I grew to watch her as my daughter. Which is what she is till this day."Tezin tells her, Korra looks at him. Taken back by how stared right her. He was serious about what he said about you being his daughter, she could tell right off the back.

"Does she know?"Korra asked him.

Tezin's eyes drop"She doesn't know about her bending, but she hurts deeply about Lin leaving her. Kashi really looked up to Lin, and loved her dearly."

Korra looks at her teacher, she was sure she saw a few tears trickle down from his eyes. Korra grew quiet not wanting to say anything, all she could think about was you now. This something she had never known at all. You seem so happy, but inside you cried.

In Tezin's mind, he just thought of when you came to the island._ Lin just pushed you in his arms, as she turns and leaves you. He had to hold onto you tightly, as he heard you scream her name over and over again. Tears streaming your golden ruby eyes. Pemma was with him, it hurt him to have to hold you back like this. _

_He felt so bad, as he watched the ship sail away with Lin on it. She didn't look back at all, he was focused on her not looking back that you manged to get out of his grasp, when he realized this. He darts after you calling for you, but you did not stop. As you ran right off the dock. Right into the water, not being able to swim, he dives in after you. Grabbing hold you, he brings you back to land, holding your small body in his arms. _

_As you shrived, he wasn't sure if it was your tears rolling down your face or the water. All he could do was look at you, as you try to shrink in his arms, burying your face in him. He wanted you to open your eyes, but you did not. So he turns and walks back to his wife. Who cries at the sight of you, he walks passed her. _

_The few weeks with you was hard, you cried every night for Lin. But she never came back, your cries where so loud it woke the whole island. You did not want to eat or anything, you just stayed in your room. No one wanted to be by you, as you bending caused them not too. But Tezin, faced it head on one night. He stands at your door, as you cried. Your room was hot, as you run to him. He holds you tightly as you cried on him, till you could not cry no more. _

Tezin, looks at his hand which was still permanently marked by your bending, a mark to make him always remember that night.

You had made it back to the island, and got started on dinner. Lucky for you your mother was nowhere to be found, so you got started. Once dinner was done, not feeling in the mood at all to be around one, you get everything set up in the hall as well with your family.

Then head to your room, telling your mom you just where not feeling well. Getting into your bed, you pull your covers over you, as you just stared at the wall, just thinking about how much of a failure you where.

A knock came on your door, it was Korra. She pops her head into your room.

"Hey, Kashi... you up?"she asked you. But you gave her nothing.

She shuts the door, and leaves you alone. The next morning, you get up and make breakfast, as you made breakfast you find out Asami, Mako and Bolin got arrested last night. This shocked you, quickly you run all the way to the where the Bisons stayed, as you see Korra and your father about to leave.

"Kashi, is everything alright?"Korra asked you.

"The others, are they alright?"you asked them"Are they coming back?"

"We're going their right now to get them out."Your father tells you.

"I'll come too."you tell them, as you start to get on Oogi.

"Kashi's it's alright. I've got it. Don't worry about it."Korra tells you with a smile.

You stop as you look at her, she gives you a smirk"..."

"It's alright, go back inside."she tells you"Ok, ready Tezin."

Before you could say anything, they leave. Leave you standing there, wanting to help in someway. But she just could not see it. Something flared up inside you, but you calmed yourself down, when you heard Ikki's voice.

That same evening, you went to be early, but you just looked out your window at the falling snow. You felt just like the snowflake that came down. Soft and helpless having to land in a big pile to protect it.

You grip the selves of your nighttime kimono. Just as you push yourself off the ceil of your window, you see out the corner of your eye Korra and Naga leaving.

Seeing that, you leave your window. Going to get Kida, you stay up in the sky as you follow them, Korra made her way to the town hall. Landing Kida, who you hush, you stay where you are. Then go and follow, as you go inside, the place shakes as you hear Korra and someone else which sounds like Tarrlok grunting. Stopping where you are, as fear took over. But hearing Korra calls of pain, you swallow it as you and run to her. Yelling her name.

The place shakes again, causing you to trip badly ripping your kimono. Scrapping your knees and elbows badly, picking yourself up, not caring that your slippers now ruined. You race to the aid of your friend.

You hear her yells of pain, your heart pounding, as you race to her. Coming to where the fight was, as you stare wide eyes at the sight you stumbled upon.

Tarrlok bloodbending Korra, you gasp. It was loud enough for him and to hear. They turn and look at you.

"K-Kashi!"Korra yells to you in panic.

Tarrlok looks at you killer eyes, you look at him. His eyes where icy, something inside you snapped.

"Stop it!"you yell as you jump from the second level of the place, heat waves came from you. As you use your airbending moves to shot the waves at Tarrlok. The heat hits him hard, knocking him back. He loss control over Korra. Who falls down, you land hard as you stumble on the ground. Getting up, you race to Korra forgetting your pain.

"Kashi! What are you donig here?"she demands from you, as she hugs you.

You hug her as well"I-I..."

Before you could say anything, Korra gets lifted up again. In pain.

"KORRA!"you yell to her, turning around to Tarrlok there, he did not look at him, his hair now messy.

You get up as you stand your ground, he looks at you. Eyes locked on you.

"Tezin's little brat, is a bender. I've heard of you...you do the same bending that your grandmother could do."he tells you with a frown.

"..."you look at him.

Your eyes showed him fear, that you tired to swallow. You had to hide it, for the sake of Korra, who was in pain from his bloodbending. You go to strike him, but this time with out your heat waves. Your strikes where slow, with one hand he back hands you hard. Causing you slide across the room, out cold.

"Kashi!"Korra yells for you. But you did not move at all. She then looks at Tarrlok, just as she was about to say something, he makes his grip on her tighter. Causing her more pain.

"I'll deal with you, then her."he tells her, as he looks from her to you. He then walks with her over to you, using his bloodbending to pick you up.

Then proceeds and takes the both of you, and throws you both in back of a Sato-moblie truck. Shutting the door tightly. He then drives away.

Korra kept pounding demanding to be let out, but he did not listen to her. She then goes to check up on you. You where still out, as she looks at you on the floor of the truck. Tears welled up in her eyes"Kashi...I'm so sorry."she tells you as some of her tears fall on you. Just as she was about touch you, the truck stops, and her body as well yours was lifted off the ground, Tarrlok opens the door, he then takes you both to an old abandon house out in the middle of a forest, to the bottom of the basement, he locks Korra in a metal container. While he locks you elsewhere.

He then leaves you both, as Korra calls out his name. But no one could hear her at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Your screams could be heard in the cold night*Kashi...Kashi*Korra"Kashi!"Korra yells out your name as she reaches out only to find she grabbed nothing but the emptiness infront of her. Tears came to the corner of her eyes.

"Korra! Are you ok?"Mako comes rushing into her room,with the others behind him.

He goes down to her side, Korra looks at her trembling hand. That held nothing, but the emptiness she felt. Blocking out Mako's calls to her, her mind kept replaying the image in her mind, she could hear your screams so clear in her mind, she could see your face showed her terror as if something was restraining you back. But it was the look in your eyes, she could shake it from her mind. Your eyes haunted her greatly, what friend was she? Leaving you behind, getting capture. She thought it was a bad dream.

But now she remembered, it was not a bad dream. Infact it was real, when you and her both got caught by Tarrlok. Taken to an old hut in the middle of the forest far away from the city. She was able to get out, and find you.

Both of you made a leave from your prison that Tarrlok put you both in. Finally free from there, only to find Amon outside. Just the sight of him frighten both you, he looked at you both. Korra remembers running away with you, she held onto you tightly. Only to wake up with you not here.

Thinking back, she remembered now. You slipped out of her grasp. She let you go, and she did not go back for you at all. She just saved herself out of fear of Amon.

You finally slowly start to wake up, your body was weak and tired. Pushing yourself up off the cold ground. Your vision was blurry, and the light did not make it any better.

Shivering, you grab hold of yourself. Trying to warm your body. Hoping all this was a nothing but a dream. Only to be wrong.

A heavy door opens, as you hear footsteps coming into to the room. Either panic or fear took over you, you natural instincts took effect as you tried escape. Only for you fall down, trying to pick yourself up. It was no use at all.

A hand comes and grabs you by the shoulder tightly. Then quickly turns you around, and you come face to face with Amon.

Fear flushed over you whole entire face. They never left his mask. His grip on you tightens.

He said out loud what you where thinking about"The Avatar is not here. She left you, and fled."

Hearing those words you did not believe him"..."you shake your head at what he said.

"It doesn't matter, this time I was not after the Avatar. You where my true goal, Kashi Bei Fong. Adopted daughter of Tenzin, first cousin of Chief Lin Bei Fong, daughter of Lu Ten, second born son of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Avani Bei Fong. Making you their granddaughter. As well princess of the fire nation. And inheritor of Phantom Firebending. The same type of bending as you late grandmother."

The look in your eyes, told him seem lost at what he was talking about.

A gleam came to his eyes, as he smiles under his mask."They've never told you, I assume. But why would they."Amun tells you"Why tell you, that you possess Phantom Firebending. A bending so rare, and uncontrollable. I can see why you where sent to live on the Air Temple Island away eveyone else in the city. Considering you did kill your parents from your bending, once you where born."

Your eyes widen in shock at the information he was telling you."Let me explain what Phantom Firebending is. The ability to bend the heatwaves in ones body, around them, or in others. The bender can drop the temperature around them or raise it, though the use is not affect by the change in the temperature. This bending is highly dangerous. The same one your grandmother has, and you as well. But yours is it at a much higher level then her's."

Lifting up his hand, he places it on the top of your head. It caused you to flinch, he still looked at you"Do you think I am lying?"

He questions you "I assure you that I am not. Ever wonder why, you've had black outs or things around you melt with no fire around you at all. How the water can get warm or hot. Your tea never looses it's warmth. In the cold your never cold, and heat your never hot. Little by little due to your bending, that your lovely family and friends try to suppress in you slowly started to come to the surface. Though you used it subconsciously."

You muster up the little bit of courage you had"Th-thats not ...true"you tell him.

"You don't have to believe me, but the facts are there. Ever wonder how your father got that birthmark on his hand."

You knew what he was talking about, the birthmark on your father Tenzin's hand. Thinking back, you remember waking up with him by your bedside, he had his hand wrapped. You had asked him what happen to his hand, he just told you his birthmark was acting up. After that he quickly changed the topic.

By the look on your face, Amon knew that you believed him.

"They lied to you all this time, only to keep the truth about how and who you truly are. And what you can do. They feared you greatly for your bending and choose to lock you away. You where nothing but a prisoner, you bending scared them. They knew the type bender you where could easily out do them. Benders locked you away."he tells you in your ear"Lies hurt don't they. Once a lie starts, it will keep going."

He moves away from you, standing up. He knew he cracked you. Holding out his hand"Join me and you shall find the truth."

You lift up your eyes, as you look at his extended hand towards you. Your eyes narrow.

With Korra, she could not get you out of her mind at all. She had to find her best friend whom she left behind.

Tenzin was looking in your room, the same room you had since you where little. Every night he would come and watch you sleep. This brought a small smile to his face, but it faded when it landed on your sketch book. Looking down at his hand that had the burn mark on it. He holds back his tears. He feels a tug, looking down he sees his children along with his wife. Meelo looks up at his father, he had been crying. Tenzin lifts up his son, and holds him. Meelo starts to cry again. The rest of his family comes and joins them. Hugging eachother tightly. Eachone missing Kashi. Tenzin had to be strong for them, but he knew that he would find his daughter. Unaware that he had now just lost her.


	11. Chapter 11

Equalists men get thrown to ground hard with smoke coming from their bodies. Barely able to move, others who where still up look at their target as they go into for the attack. Only to be easily beaten, as their target stood there without any mark on them. Up above Amon and his Lieutenant watch the scene. The samething keep happening the main target easily defeated their attackers.

The Lieutenant looks at his leader"Is she ready?"

Amon, though it couldn't be shown smiles under his mask, he nods his head.

Back down below with many injured bodies on the floor unable to move, the doors open. Amon comes in followed by his Lieutenant and a few others who went to go and tend to injured. The last one standing, bows to Amon and looks firmly at their master.

"You are now ready."Amon tells them."What will you do?"

"I will purge the world of those who suppress us."They respond, taking off their mask to relive you underneath. Your face showed no sign of your kind and gentle spirit you were known for. Instead it was cold and cruel with sign of any type of appearance was different a bit, your hair had grown a little to your smiles at you under his mask, weeks of modeling you into the weapon he saw. The perfect weapon. Your skills sharpened to their full capabilities, and your bending, your Phantom Bending you had much better control. Amon personally saw to your teaching of your bending which you had incorporated into your fighting style. Making you very deadly.

Snapping his fingers his Lieutenant hands him some folded clothes. Amon hands them to you, you take the folded clothes.

"Wear our symbol proud"Amon tells you.

You nod your head at your master, then leave. Both Amon and the Lieutenant watch you.

"She's a loose cannon"the Lieutenant voice his thoughts.

"A loose cannon for our enemies, Kashi's mind is no longer weak and fragile. She will do as she is told, which will at the sametime weaken the Avatar. A battle of the ages."Amon tells him.

In your room, you change into your new outfit that your master has given to you. It was a perfect fit, it was skin tight but at the sametime breathable. A crimson blood red skin tight mid-drif with skin tight arm warmers, along with the same color short-shorts, followed by thick skin black boots, with a choker having the Equalist symbol on it and black belt, you then painted your nails the same color as well. With your hair kept it the same, then you using make-up you add the markings that Amon had on his mask on your face though you use black instead of white. Now you where truely ready. Ready to what your master wants you to do, and to take down the Avatar.

The screams below as the Republic City started to fall, you couldn't help but smile. Finally all those who suppressed others would finally get their due. Knowing what your orders are, you grab hold of hangglider and jump out of the aircraft. No fear rushed over you, as you got closer to the ground, you let go flipping off. Unhitching the whip on your hip you flick it, as it wraps around a pole, you swing down to the ground at your target. Your father. Tezin. You kick him in the back as he was trying to fight against the Mechtanks infront of City Hall. You hit him into the ground hard.

Bring your whip back, you attack it to your side. The other Equalist round up the others, as they watch you go over to your father. Using your foot, you flip him over, he looks up at you injured. You place your foot on his chest.

He tries to make your out, your cold eyes look at him. No remorse came from them. Teniz looks harder, as you position yourself to strike him, blocking his bending.

"Suprised?"you say to him, it then clicked in his mind.

"K-Kashi"he barely says, in shock seeing his eldest daughter.

You paid him no mind when he called your name, you got in for the strike only to drop your guard when a car comes out of no where and hits a Mechatank which hits another causing an explosion. You look to see what caused it, to find Korra and the others coming.

"Take him"you tell the others, you then go to engage them in battle. As Korra still fought against the Mecha, with her back turned. Using your whip you, lash it her, which wraps around her waist. You yank it, causing her to lose her balance. She looks over at you.

"Hey"she yells, as she gets up, you take your whip back. She comes at you but you easily dodge her attacks, as she used earth on you.

You get closer to her, as you try to strike her. But she was able to block you, using her bending. But your swiftness was great. You where able to hit her under her chin, though you didn't block her bending.

Korra holds her chin, she looks at you with anger. She comes at you much harder. You flip over her, as you try to stike her again. You where able to get her feet. She falls down hard. You then slam your foot on the back of her head, hard. She grunts loud.

"The Avatar under my foot, how fitting."you tell her"Just like your friend Kashi. Such a weak thing. Always under your foot, always there to protect her."

"Kashi..."Korra"Arghhhh"she releases her firebending which shocked you at how much she released. You get back just in time, she looks at you with fire in her launches fire punches at you, you evade them"Where is Kashi!"she yells at you.

You laugh at her mockingly."She's closer then you think Avatar."you taunt her.

You then see your signal, flipping backwards as Korra kept coming at you. Using your whip get yourself away from the fight, with Korra still yelling at you demanding when her friend was.

Making your way to a high building, you see as one of the Equalist aircrafts comes, they lower a line for you. You grab hold of it, and as it lifts you up. You down below at the now crumbling city. Once inside, the others bow to you. Amon was headed towards the island, your old home. Your craft was behind, but for a reason. And your reason just flew away on three basions.

"Orders are orders"you simply smile to yourself"Follow them"

Turning to follow the basions, your craft goes for the chase. You watch as a certian someone you knew lands on one of the crafts, but destroys it, they next land on another one.

"Move in closer"you tell them. Your craft does, making your way to the top of your craft, taking out your whip you make your way to the craft your Cousin Lin was on. She was able to hold her own against the Equalist. When she heard you land, she turns around ready to fight you, She comes at you, but you move out the way. As you both engage in battle.

Lin was surprised at this new persons prowness. She comes at you, you then use your bending lash out heat weaves at her. She wasn't able to get close to you.

"What the matter?"you taunt her, as you move closer at her, striking her. She was barely able to keep her balance due to the air around her getting heated up. But she still kept up her fight. Seeing an opening, you kick her hard in the gut. She grabs it. You quickly then give her a round house kick to the side of her face.

"You little"Lin

"..."you still kept trying to strike her, she was able to grab hold of your wrist and flip you on your side. And pin you down, she held you down hard. Then all of sudden, you start to tear up."L-Lin, cousin Lin? "

Knowing that voice"Ka-Kashi? Kashi is that really you?"Lin was suprised, letting her guard down, you smile as her grip on your loosens, Pushing yourself up, you kick her back laughing at her.

She looks at you in disbelief as well horror."Nice family reuion."you then look over her shoulder"Guess I better go get the others. I know my mommy is dying to know where I am."

"Kashi...No!"Lin tries to go after you, but other Equalist come. You smile at her, as you jump off and land on your own craft. You watch as you cousin gets taken down. You then proceed to the rest of your family, as you hang onto the side of your craft, as you closer you jump off using your whip again to wrap around the basion's leg. Which you causes a tug on the basion,

That your family felt, they look down but don't see anything. But they hear a thud sound, turning they look up at you in fear. You smile at them, as the air around your started to heat up.

You look at your whole family, then right at your mother. Who was holding baby in her arms. Peama looks right into your eyes, when she realized who you where. She gasp in horror.

"Hello, mom"


	12. Chapter 12

_"Haha"a younger you laughs as your father, Tezin used his airbending to lift you up off the ground just for fun. He catches you in his arms once you came down. Your little laugh was heard throughout Air Temple island. Only seven at the time, three years since living with Tenzin on the island. Your mother Pema already had her first child, your younger sister Jinora. Which you where thrilled to have, she born a year ago, when you were six, she had just turned one. _

_While your mother tended to baby Jinora you spent most of your time with your father. Having settled into the temple after your cousin had dropped you off to live with him three years prior. It was a rough year but you soon calmed down. Tenzin helped you all the way through, even while balancing his duties as the Air Nation Representative. You now where a happy and beaming child. Compared to the depressing and angry one. _

_"Again!Again!"you tell him, while still laughing at the past joy. _

_Tenzin smiles at you warmly, looking into your bright eyes. That did distinguish you from the others here. They where such beautiful eyes. A gift from your grandmother, his mother would tell him. Being a best of her late Princess Avani of the Fire Nation. Who married Fire Lord Zuko. Tenzin grew up hearing the stories. Though he never meet the princess, she died in her early 30's. No one ever talked about how she died. It was something that did effect the Fire Lord. Whom everyone knew loved her very much. _

_And here was her granddaughter being raised by the Air Bender Master. You pulled on your father's robes to get his attention._

"Alright, Alright once more. Then how about a ride on Oogie?"he tells you.

_You clap your hands with glee, you loved when he took you on Oogie. Tenzi throws you up using his air bending to spin you around, you laughed on the top of your voice. Tenzin was always careful when he did this, he didn't want to hurt you. He loved you just like a daughter. You spin around and around._

_"I'm flying! I'm flying!"you yell on the top of you lungs. _

_"Well, well look at this."Pema comes over with Jinora in her arms. She looks up at you, with a smile._

_You spot her"Hi mommy!"you tell her through your laughs._

_She waves back to you, then looks her husband, you watch as she whispers something in his ear. He nods his head, while still keeping an eye on you. Pema then looks at you, while she talked to your father. Once she was done, she smiles at you and leaves._

_Tenzin stops his air bending with you, and catches you in his arms carefully. Your hair was wild from all the fun, as you hold your head"Whoa!"you still laughed. _

_Patting your hair down, which back then was to your shoulders, you only had clip in it of a flower, dressed in your kimono attire. Never in the air nomads clothes. It was something that Tenzin felt was not fair to you, not because you where not an air nomad just he wanted you to have your style. _

_"Can we go on Oogie now?"you asks your father as you try to regain your balance._

_"I don't see why not."he tells you placing your down, he took your hand in his, as the two of you walked to where the Basions where kept. _

_It didn't take the two of you long to get there, you waste no time and run over to your father's. Being small you where able to get inbetween the gates. While your father had to open the gate. Running over to Oogie, your little arms try to wrap around one of his legs. Only to not reach. Nuzzling your face into it."We're going to take you out!"you tell him. Oogie playfully grunts as he licks you, his big tongue picked you up and dropped you. Now covered in his droll, you just laugh at this. Shaking it off, your father didn't say much. He was use to this between the two of you. _

_Picking you up, he sets you down on the back as he gets behind you. Using his bending he opens the hatch for Oogie to get out. Your eyes lite up with full excitement as Oogie slams his tail and flies off. Throwing your hands up in the air, for the thrill. Tenzin kept a firm grip on you, as your howlers could be heard, he flew you around the bay. Over the water, you look down at it below. Tugging on your father pointing at everything that caught your eye. _

_Getting above the clouds with you, try to hold on, but they just slipped out. It was ok, you tried that was all that mattered. _

_"Daddy..."you call to him._

_He looks down at you, you looked ahead with a calming look. Turning to him, your wild smile had settled"..."Tenzin understood, he gives you a fatherly smile. Up above everything, you felt at peace. Relaxing on your father, you use his robes to snuggle in. _

_He pats your head, using the rings that where on Oogie, he guides him back to the island. Once you both come back, and he helps you down. Patting Oogie you wave bye to him. Walking along the island with your father, you noticed others where not here. You wondered where they could be. Looking for your mother and sister. Tenzin takes you to the main temple of the island. _

_The second you step foot in"Surprise!"everyone comes out as someone pulls down a banner. With your name on it._

_You jump back surprised by this, a big smile forms on your face. As you jump and down with glee"Happy birthday Kashi."your mother comes over to you as she hugs you. Your father joins her as well"Yes, happy birthday."_

Tenzin could remember that day like it was yesterday. His sweet natured eldest daughter, now turned to this cruel hearted person. That stood watch over her very own family. She captured them, and locked them away. Bound and gagged them. Her icy eyes look down at them whenever she came. Scaring her youngest siblings, but that did not phase her at all. Tenzin could imagine what Amon did to her to turn her heart so black and dark. To hate the very people who raised her.

The door to their holding, opened as you walked in running your whip across the bars. You stop infront of them, no longer dressed so modestly. Instead your look was more . . Your warm golden eyes, became cold and sharp. As you stare at your father, he looks up at you with pleding along with the others in your family.

You held power of them, as they kneed on the floor beneath your feet, you stretch your whip, when you snap against their cell. Frighting Ikki and Meelo the most. A sadistic smile comes to your lips. Getting down to their level look at them."Awwww, whats's wrong?"you look at them, as they dare not look at you scared out of their wits.

"..."Ikki and Meelo kept their eyes from you.

You couldn't help but chuckle at this"Well, seems you all are comfy."you taunt them.

"..."Tenzin tries to say something but he couldn't you had all their mouths gagged.

Putting your ear to him as if listening"I'm sorry what? What is that? You want to say something? Is it...I don't know...Sorry Kashi for keeping the truth from you...all these year!"you yell the last part to him looking at him firecly"Sorry, I never told you that you where born with cursed bending, the reason why your cousin Lin didn't want you. Why I kept you on my island as prisoner! Some father of the year...where you that afraid of me!? Huh?!"you demand from him, but he could not say anything, only look at you."Amon, showed and told me the truth on what I am. How benders like you couldn't understand my type. Something different like me should be locked away...well guess what...you are all my prisoners...and you know what. You will know what it's like to have something taken away from you..."you eye everyone then come back to your father"All...of you will know."You then whip their bars to give them a scare as you walk away with a manic laugh. Slamming the door behind you.

Tenzin's family looks at him, but he did not have the heart to look back at them. His dropped in sorrow all that you said to him, was the pain you felt inside. The pain he knew was in you, but was sure it would go away. You words cut him badly. Even so, he knew that was not you who stood before him. Not the daughter, not the child he raised to be loving and caring. His eyes grew dark, once he got out of here, he personally see to it that Amon would pay for tainting his child. He would bring her back to the light. He would save her, he did it before he would do it again.

_"Daddy"a young Kashi _Tenzin heard her call to him. With her bright smile she always had on.


	13. Chapter 13

Your cold menacing eyes watch as your father, younger sisters and younger brother Meelo being dragged off to Amon, who was going to strip them of their bending, and you couldn't be more happier. Your siblings look back at you with pleading eyes to come and help them, but you did not return any sort of affection to them. The door shuts after they leave, leaving you with your mother and newest baby brother, who sat in her cell holding her son protectively close to her.

"Is it not glorious mother..."you start to talk to her, with your back still turned to her"They will have everything taken from them, they will powerless...what better way. A fitting punishment...would you not agree."you turn to her with a cowling smile.

She looks at you frighten, she just couldn't believe this was you, she just couldn't You where so cold to her and the family, not a second thought of remorse crossed your eyes. As your words lashed out at your father, breaking his spirit on how you felt and what you called him. She wondered if you could really be this cold? This just couldn't be the little girl she raised to be sweet nature.

Walking closer to her cell, holds her baby closer to her, trying to cover up her of look of fear towards"Kashi, sweetie please...don't do this"she pleads with you"Your family needs you, you're hurting us. Look at your new baby brother Rohan. Do you really want to do this to him?"she loosens her grip on him to show you him. He looks up at you, when his eyes landed on you, he seem to look right pass your unhinged stare, as he smiled at you. A infant giggle escaped his mouth.

"..."you scowl at him, turning your back to them both.

"Kashi, whatever Amon did to you, I know that is not you in there. Whatever way he twisted your mind into hating us. I promise you he did not twist our love for you and your love for us. You know in your heart that we never meant to hurt you at all. You're still part of this family, we love you that night when we found Korra and not you. Everyone was devastated with your absence an-"

"Shut it!"you harshly yell at her, whipping your whip against the bars of her cell fiercely with a few strikes. Which silenced her and made Rohan go quiet as well.

Pema clinches her son closer to her, trembling she looks at you. While you stare her down, she could see your eyes filled with a fiery rage.

"...Your words mean nothing to me, all of it is a lie. No one came to look for me...you all abandoned me, left me. Just like Amon said my cousin did, and what you all wanted to do. So don't lie to me. I was nothing to any of you. I was nothing but an outcast, different. Your husband praised the Avatar more so, all of his real children. I have no family...they all died in a blaze. I killed them...and you know what..."you go and unlock her door opening it. Towering over her, as you raise your whip above you heating it up with your own phantom bending, you strike the bars cutting right through the metal, as they fall to the floor. Pema looks on horrific at what you just did, then back you. You a merciless look on, raising your whip once again as you smile at her"I don't mind killing them again...ahhhh"you go to strike her, as she holds onto her son and turns to shield him.

"Shi-shi don't!"she yells your nick name

Making you stop in your attack on her, she waited for the impact only to not feel anything, turning around she looks and sees you it looked like you where frozen or complexed about something. It was like you where struggling with something. She could see the bit of pain on your face.

"...Shi-shi..."she quietly calls to you, as she reaches to touch to you, only for you smack her and away. She catches herself"Shi-Shi!"

"...T-that name..."you close your eyes tightly, you've heard that name before. It was causing you pain"Ahhh"you hold your head, as you started to swing your whip everywhere. Pema moves out the way as you lashed out."W-why are you calling me...th-that?"you struggle to say.

"That was a nick name given to you...Shi-shi...my little shi-shi."she tells you softly. With a weary smile.

Gripping the handle of your whip, as emissive images flashed through your mind, Pema looks at her daughter unsure what to do. All she knew was that she was pain, and being mother she had to help. Just as she goes to help her, her daughter stands up raising her whip again. To her.

"..."you go and strike her, only to be blown back by force wind. Hitting the floor, skidding across the room. You get up, and see Tenzin with his children going over to Pema. The pain in your mind, was unbearable, but you had to push through it. Pushing yourself to stand up.

Tenzin and his children made in time before you struck his wife and child. Daughter or not he was not going to allow you hurt them. So he blew you back, just a bit though not to hurt you. You where still his child. After checking to make sure the two where alright, he sees you out of the corner of his eye, getting up. He knew you where going to come at them, he stands infront of his family pushing them behind him. You would not hurt them, only him. He didn't want to fight you, but you charging at him didn't give him much of a choice.

You charge at him like a beast, using your whip to strike him, he jumps out the way. As he air bends at you, having remembered your training with him, you dodge it with ease, landing on the ground, whip at him a few times, each time it hit the ground the thongs would sizzle, you had head emitting from it. Tenzin did his best to dodge your attacks, but at the sametime he did not want to hurt you, like you wanted to hurt him.

You where a quick little thing, he had to give you that. Your kicks and punches came lighting fast. What did Amon do to you within the time he had you. To turn you into such a deadly opponent. It was as if you where combining air bending movements with deadly strikes, you used your whip as an extension. Tenzin blows you back, but you regain yourself. Giving you both distance.

"What's the matter?..."you crack your whip, as you breath heavily"Afraid to hurt me?Huh?...Well, let me ease your mind...you've already done so...but me...not yet."you go charging at him again.

The family watched on in horror at the battle between father and daughter. You looked so bloodthirsty, while Tenzin was in emotional pain. Which they knew was stopping him from inflecting any sort of damage on you, while you seem to not have issue with that.

Seeing an opening, you use your whip and have it wrap around his ankle burning it in the process, he yells in pain. Which made you smile, as you yank him off balance.

"Dad!"the kids yell.

Tenzin, on the ground now looks up and sees you standing over him. You look sharply at him with a manic smile, the kids start to run to his aid, you saw them, and without looking whip at them. Making them stop as Pema gasp."Kashi, Kashi don't...please don't do it."she pleads with you.

You look at them, then back at Tenzin, you stomp on his chest blocking out his yelp of pain, you stomp it again. Then start to twist your foot in his chest. As you smile on."...What's wrong? Huh? Don't like it? Well, neither did I...but you know...I'll be nice, I'll make your death quick. I'll take you away just like you did me..."you stomp on him again, scowling at him angrily"What right did you have? What right?! You lied to me...every day of my life...You kept away...hide me...when I'm done with you, I will go after my cousin...you two have no idea how much pain you put me in...Nothing but lies..."you say through your teeth."Nothing...everything is a lie, at least Amon told me the truth...I killed my parents. That night, I was a danger that was to be locked away, hidden from the eyes of others. A shame!" you stomp on him again, hearing what sounded like a crack.

Pema and the kids look on in horror, Tenzin barely manges to breath air. You twist your foot deeper into him, he screams.

"Kashi stop it!"the others yell to you.

"Why, why was I lied too? Why as I mistake!?..."you demand from him, he didn't say anything which annoyed you, raising your foot"Why?!"you go to slam it down. Only for you to be tackled by someone or somethings. You look and see it was your siblings.

"Kids!"Pema gasp as she sees her three children tackle their big sister. But it wasn't a tackle it more a hug, a tight one.

"Kashi...Kashi please don't hurt daddy anymore."Ikki pleads with you with tears in her eyes.

"Don't do it!"Meelo yells

"You're our big sister, please come back to us."Jinora holds onto you tighter. You try to struggle out of their grasp. As you yell at them to let you go, but they did not. Their grip on your got tighter and tighter, Pema goes to her husband and helps him up. He looks over at his children, with what strength he has he gets up as well, and hurries over to his eldest daughter. Embracing you in a hug as well. And like a father holds you close to him, not letting go like he did many years ago with you. Pema saw this, swallowing hard, she goes over with family and embraces you as well. None of them letting you go.

You struggle to get out of their grasp, but they did no budge. They kept calling to you, telling memories they had of you. Hoping you would remember, and all of them saying the love. But what really got you, was Rohan's laugh, it seems to pierce something in you. Causing you pain in your mind, as the images came flooding in, your mind just snapped, struggling more and more, you start to fire bend. Your father saw this, he and his family quickly move.

You start to stumble, holding onto your head, trying to get everything together but the pain was to much. You kept screaming and screaming, as you stumble backwards, until you just couldn't take it anymore. Your mind just shut down, you stagger back, tripping over something, as you fall through the window and topple down into the water.

"Kashi!"everyone yells for you, ignoring his pain, Tenzin rushes off using his bending to go after his fallen daughter. Jumping out of the window after his unconscious child. Using his bending he pushes his way to her, with hand out he grabs you,and tucks you close to him, turning to take the whole impact of the fall.

The others look as they waited for any sign of you or their father. The inception was unbearable, they dare not to hope for the worst.

"Look"Meelo points, everyone looks as they see something coming up. It was their father, with you in his arms. Sighing in relief the family hurries down to the two of you. Tenzin swims out of the water and takes you to the banks.

He holds you"Kashi? Kashi, sweetheart? Kashi?"he brushes your bangs aside, looking at you. Tears start to form in his eyes, his eldest child, now broken. He felt such distress, he starts to cry over your body. Kissing the top of your forehead, his family reaches him. They see the moveless body of their older sister. Tenzin's cries of pain could be heard by others who looked on."Sweet heart, sweetie, it's me daddy. I'm sooo sorry, I'm soo sorry. Please come back."he tells an unresponsive you.

But you did wake up"Tenzin, Tenzin!"Korra calls to them, as she and Mako heard his cries and find the family huddled around something or someone"Tenzin wh-"she stops, no her heart stops as she looks on at the body in his arms.

"Kashi..."Mako says your name sadly, while he too was shocked at who it was.

Korra looks at you, your attire, you where the one who she was fighting. Amon had gotten to you as well. She wasn't sure what happen, but she felt a pit in her stomach at just the sight of you. She looks in agony balling up her fist trying to hold in her own pain and anger. Mako hugs her close to comfort her.

He looks down at you, you where so kind and sweet. He just thought of your smile you always had on, though you where quiet, and at times socially awkward. It was cute. He just wondered how could someone like you be taken. He too tries his best to hold in his emotions, but he couldn't. Not like this.

Tenzin cradled your body, he kisses you once more on your forehead."Kashi, please don't go. Don't leave us. Don't leave your family...we all love you..."

Putting your forehead close to his, a few of his tears fall on you, hitting your eyelids. Causing them to move, opening them only half way. You see your father blurry as your vision as not there yet. Crying over you.

"D-daddy..."you call to him weakly, that it almost sounded like a whisper, but he heard it.

He sits up alarmly, looking down at you, you look at him with so much remorse and guilt, you started to cry."Kashi!"he says your ecstatically. Getting everyones attention as the huddle around Tenzin and see you awake. Tears of happiness came upon them. Pema waste no time, as she kisses you over and over again.

"My baby, my baby..."she tearfully says.

"...Da-daddy"using the energy you had, you look at your father as best you could"..."tears came down your face"I-I'm sorry..."you tell him, as your eyes start to close again.

Tenzin hugs you tightly"It's alright. It's alright."

Feeling someone or something licking your nose, you wake up. And see Pabu right in your face, much your surprise"Pabu?"you look at him wondering why he was here. Sitting up, you look and find yourself in your room on island. Much to your surprise"I'm home?"you asks outloud as you look down at Pabu, who looks at you.

Just then someone came into your room, when they drop the tray they had been carrying."You're up."one of the monks was surprising happy to see you up, before you could say anything, they run away. Throwing your covers off you, you get up, only to fall, you look at your legs they seem weak. Pabu comes over to see if you where alright. Pushing yourself up, you look for something in your room, when you spot something.

"Are sure?"Tenzin asks the monk as he, his family, his brother Bumi,Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin and General Iroh come running down the hall to your room. The Monk told them about you being up. Everyone was thrilled.

"Yes, sir she's up. Sitting up in her own bed."the monk tells him, the reach your room, Tenzin pushes the monk aside as he and others come bursting in.

"Kashi!?"Tenzin looks around the room, with no sign of you.

"Where is she?"Korra demands from the monk.

"I-I don't know, she was here when I checked."he tells her scared of her aggressiveness.

"Where could she be?"Asami looks around your room.

Everyone wanted to know where you went, when Rohan started to stretch out his hand to the window, Pema looks when she understood"I know where she went."

Outside, you stood in the gazebo that your father would have you and your siblings come to, and meditate. Hosting yourself up with walking stick you had found years ago and decorated. You look over the water with Pabu by your side. In deep thought, you just couldn't get out of your mind what had happened to you. What you had done to the others, remorse and heavy guilt was all over your face, that you just cried. You felt so dirty and terrible. Almost killing your family and friends. Amon turning you into something you where not. You could not forgive yourself, looking down at the waves crashing up against the island. Pabu seem to see what you where thinking, as he jumps infront of you and hisses at you. You seem unfazed by his attempt to stop you. Placing your stick to the side, you slowly step over him. He grips a piece of cloth of your night gown in mouth, trying to stop you. But he could not, you close your eyes. As you take the step off.

"Kashi no!"everyone yells.

Lin earthbends wall to stop from jumping off the cliff. You slightly hit it, rubbing your nose as you look at this new formed earth wall.

"Kashi, Kashi!"hearing everyone's calls to you, you turn around. Only to be embraced by your father tightly. He holds you close to him.

"Kashi, what where you thinking?"Korra demands from you"A-are you crazy?!"

"..."you look at her, then away not having the courage to look at any of them, your father lets you go and looks at you.

"Kashi, why where you trying to jump?"he asks you tenderly.

You did not look at any of them, you just couldn't gritting your teeth together. Holding in how horrible you felt, but your heart could not handle the pressure. So you cried, and cried. You cried your heart out as you screamed the pain. Everyone went quiet as they saw you break again, falling down on your knees your father catching you. Pushing him away, you hold yourself as a source of comfort.

You look at them"I'm sooo sorry. I'm such a horrible person, I don't deserve to live, after what I did. After all I've done. I didn't mean to be a mistake, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm sorry Amon turned me on all of you. Please, just let die."you bury your eyes in your hands.

"Oh, Kashi..."Pema looks at her distraught daughter.

Tenzin goes to touch you, only for Lin to push him aside she gets to your level, taking your hands in her. Your teary eyes look at her, for the first time in years she gives you a apologetic look. Next thing she brings you into a hug.

"It's not your fault Kashi, none of it. You're not a horrible person. That would be me. I was the one who shoved you off to someone else. Because I was scared. Whatever Amon did to you, was not you. Don't beat yourself up. I'll take responsibility for your sins."she tells you.

You where stun by her reaction, you hug her back tightly. Everyone watches on, breaking the hug, Lin looks at you. She gives you a soft smile, then over at everyone else. Looking at them all, they smile at you affectionately, your eyes drop.

"A-are you upset at me?"you asks them.

"Kashi...never."Korra comes to you, placing hand on your head, you look at her, she gives you a tender look."You're my best friend."she hugs you, you hug her back. She helps you up, using her waterbending she dries your eyes. You smile at her, and look at the others, you give them a small smile, which they return."Kashi, this General Iroh."she gestures to him.

He steps forward, a young in a army uniform, with nicely cute black hair and golden eyes. He smiles at you, as he stood over you"Hello, Kashi. I'm your cousin Iroh. I've heard about you. It's finally nice to meet you...it's true you do look like grandmother."he tells you with a warm smile.

Grandmother? You knew who he was talking about"Thank you."you thank him.

"I know this not the right time, but Kashi, you are of Fire Nation Royal family, making you a princess. And I know you've through a great deal, but would you like to come with me to the fire nation, our grandfather would love to see you."

You stun to hear those words coming of mouth, you look at everyone. Who where smiling at you approving. Lin shrugs her shoulders"I was going to ask you to live with me, but that offer sounds much better."

"Of course you would be allowed come and visit anyone when you please"Iroh tells you, seeing the deep thinking written on your face.

Bolin then burst out crying, as he goes to hug you"You will be missed. We'll all miss you!"Naga joins in howling.

Mako rolls his eyes, as he pulls his brother off you."Well, Kashi?"Asami comes over to you with a smile.

You think about it, as you look around at everyone.

The horn blows on the ship, as you wave bye. Watching as it leaves the docks, waving to Iroh, with Rohan in your arms. You liked his offer, but you would miss your family to much. So you declined, as well Lin's. You wanted to stay on the island, with your family. A choice you made all your own.

Iroh waved to you till he could no see you anymore, he softly chuckles to himself"Yep, she has grandmother's heart."

You stop waving when Iroh was out of sight, holding Rohan close, you felt a hand on your shoulder, you look up and see your father, Tenzin. He smiles down at you softly, and you return it with a bright one. He pulls you into him.

"I love you Kashi, you know that right?"he tells you.

"I know dad, and I love, and everyone. I love my whole family."you turn around and look everyone with a smile.


End file.
